Who Am I?
by michelle623
Summary: Takes place on the day that Hayley and Elijah rushed to Mary's Cabin to retrieve Hope in the hopes of saving Cami.
1. Introduction

Hi guys!!!! I know my last story only got two reviews and believe me I am SUPER HAPPY about that so thank you to those two who left the reviews.

I'm back with a semi multi-chapter story I'm going to post the first chapter and hopefully the next chapter will be next Thursday..that is my goal. Reviews or No Reviews I love writing and I love Haylijah so I hope you guys follow me with this.

So without further ado here's my new story "Who Am I??"

All rights to Julie Plec for the characters and the show.


	2. Chapter 1

The black Cadillac came to a stop in the stranded section of the bayou.

Hayley quickly jumped out of the passenger seat while Elijah exited from his side.

Hands in the pocket of his coat he quietly followed behind Hayley stopping when she herself came to an abrupt stop.

"Uh Mary doesn't want vampires near her cabin. It's probably better if you just stay here."

Hayley turned towards him just in time to catch the squinting of his eyebrows.

"She's aware that you and Hope are under my protection."

"Unfortunately, for Mary, that didn't do much for her grandson, did it?"

With a sidewards glance at Elijah she let out a breath as she walked around him; her shoulder bumping roughly into his.

Hayley just wanted to get to the cabin and get Hope not stand in the middle of the swamp and argue with Elijah.

She couldn't have gotten no more than a few feet when she let out a gasp as Elijah vamped in front of her blocking her path.

His voice was low and his eyes were stern "You know I couldn't prevent that."

"Yes I do know that Elijah" She sighed running a hand through her hair. "But here we are again with someone else's life on the line. Only this time, I'm taking my two-year-old daughter into a war zone on the off chance that it might save my friend from dying. I mean, do you see how insane our lives have become?"

"What do you want me to do?"

He had to ask because deep inside Elijah knew that he would move the earth and the sun to make sure that this girl was happy.

If she said she wanted him to get as far away from her and her daughter that he possibly could...he would leave without a second thought.

"I don't know. I just can't keep losing people. First Jack, now we might lose Cami. Who's next? Klaus? Me? You?"

"Once again I ask you, Hayley, what do you want me to do?"

She stared at him; her anger boiling from deep inside of her. Is he not hearing anything she's saying, she thought to herself as she took a step towards him.

"I want you to stop living behind a lie! Elijah! That is what I want you to do!"

Her anger boiled over and she was sure that any werewolf that remained in the bayou could hear her loud mouth but she didn't care.

Elijah stood stoke and stared blankly at her waiting for her to finish. He wasn't quite comprehending what she meant by that.

He has been accused of a lot of things in his life but never had he been accused of being a liar. He's the noble one after all and he likes to believe that he's pretty straightforward with everything.

"Why are you looking at me like that Elijah?! I finally tell you how I'm feeling about everything and you go silent one me! Great just great!"

Hayley made the move to pass him but her gently grabbed her wrist; spinning her back to him.

"Wait. I'm having trouble understanding what you mean, Hayley -" He tightly squinted his eyes and shook his head "Please forgive me, I do apologize, if you feel as though I've ever lied to you - I would never - I will always tell you everything."

"Oh God Elijah!" Hayley groaned in frustration. Freeing her arm fro his grasp she starts to pace in front of him. "This is what I want you to stop Elijah doing! Stop hiding behind the nobility and open your eyes!"

"Hayley -"

"No! Elijah...open your eyes literally everyone around us is dying. So I need you to stop lying to me when you say that you will always protect me! When honestly you can't prevent what is bound to happen anyway!"

"Hayley! You're blaming me for something that is out of my control and that is not my fault!" It was Elijah's turn to get angry "If you recall when you and I first met I vowed to protect yourself and Hope...these other people were not my concern!"

Through her gritted teeth she said to him "I just want you to open your eyes to things going on around you; Elijah."

"My eyes are open, Hayley, and I am doing everything in my power to insure yours and Hope's safety! Do you not understand that!"

"No Elijah! Do you not understand that I don't need your protection and that Hope isn't your child! The only protection she needs is from Klaus and myself; her mother and father!"

Her words slipped out her mouth before she had the time to think them through. She honestly hadn't meant it to come out that way, she had never thought she would ever talk to him that way, he had been the best thing to happen to her since she came to New Orleans. Besides of daughter of course.

"Elijah -"

"No Hayley" Her name came out as a low whisper as he shook his head. "I understand, I get it, you feel as though I'm the reason your husband was taken away from you, now possibly Cami, it's all my fault."

"Elijah that's not what I meant it's not all your fault -"

"It's exactly what you meant. Hayley." He cut her off with a nod of his head.

With his head to the ground he took a step back from her putting some much needed space between the two of them.

"Hayley you I have lived with the pressure of being the noble and honorable one of my family for many years. Everything I have ever dons in my life was to protect my siblings; from any harm that has ever come our way, even from our own mother and father. I am a protector of those whom I love."

"I know that Elijah; please let me explain -"

A single tear escaped his eye as he took a step towards her.

"All I've ever wanted to do was protect you and daughter but I see now that's caused more bad than good. I am extremely apologetic for all the trouble I've caused you Hayley."

With that he was gone; vamped away to God knows where.

"Damn it!" Hayley groaned out kicking her foot against the tree.

Get it together Hayley you have to try to save your friend you can worry about Elijah later.

She said to herself before heading towards the cabin to grab Hope.

Back at the compound later that night Elijah and Klaus were both seated in the study...a shot of bourbon between the two of them.

"Niklaus" Elijah broke the comfortable silence. "We need to have a serious discussion."

"Oh dear God Elijah; what do we possibly need to talk about. We should be celebrating right now!"

He said standing to grab the rest of the liquor to pour one for himself and one for Elijah.

"We manage to take down Lucien and saved my love Camille! Can we save the brooding for tomorrow?"

Klaus downed his shot before slamming his glass onto the desk.

"Raincheck on the serious talk for tomorrow, eh Elijah, I have to go see a certain blonde about her near death experience."

Klaus headed towards the door only stopping abruptly when he heard Elijah call to him.

"Brother I won't be here tomorrow."

"Elijah what are you talking about?!" Klaus stalked back over to his seat and took a seat. "Where could you possibly be going!"

"Brother while in the bayou Hayley and I had a very..." He paused squinting his eyes "Insightful argument."

"About?"

"About me apparently" Elijah's lips curled up into the smirk of his as Klaus waited for him to continue his explanation.

Elijah replayed today's conversation back to Klaus and by the time he was done to say the least...Klaus was taken back by the entire conversation.

"So you see brother, I mustn't stay here, I must leave and find myself again. There's nothing here for me anymore."

"Elijah stop with your dramatics let me talk to Hayley I'm sure it was all just a big misunderstanding."

"Niklaus you will do no such thing." He warned him as he stood from his own chair buttoning the button on his suit jacket. "I will not be gone long...a month tops or two. I will return."

"What am I supposed to do...run New Orleans alone! For a thousand years it's been you and me and now you're running! We don't run brother!"

"Niklaus listen to me" Elijah said placing a hand onto his shoulder. "I am not running; I am doing this for myself you must understand. I am loosing myself in all of this craziness; I just need a break. We eliminated Lucien which cancelled out whatever prophecy was seen of our family. Right now is time of peace -"

"Screw New Orleans Elijah! My daughter needs you...Hayley needs you."

"No Brother" He shook his head "Hayley needs no one and Hope needs you not me."

Klaus nodded his head coming to terms that there's nothing he could do to change his elder brother mind.

"So this is goodbye then?" Klaus asked him.

"It's a see you later I'll be only be gone for two months; Niklaus, don't be a baby."

That night when Hayley was doing putting Hope to bed she went in search of the elder original.

She really hated how their argument in the bayou ended and she needed to just explain and say how sorry she was for the things she said.

She headed down the hall to the bedroom that they shared and to her surprise he wasn't there yet.

He should've been home by now she the thought to herself going deeper into the room.

Deciding to just slip into one of his shirts, like she normally does, she went over to his armoire and opened it only to find it completely empty.

Panic begin to set in as she took a look around the room; everything seemed to be gone.

That's when she noticed something on the bed. She walked over to it and picked it up; it was a note.

"My Dearest Hayley

I remember the first day we met and you said to me "who the hell are you" I knew that day that you could get me to do anything you wanted with just a snap of your little finger. I also knew that I would protect not only your baby but you as well for as long as need be. Today's conversation was an eye opener for me Hayley :) which is why I had to leave; my protection is no longer needed and it's time to find a new purpose. Please understand this has nothing to do with you; it's something I must do for myself. Please keep my brother out of trouble and take lots of pictures of my niece for my return.

"Did you know about this?" Hayley felt Klaus presence at the doorway without even looking up at him.

"Hayley" He sighed "You have to understand -"

"No Klaus! I'm tired of everyone telling me what I have to understand!"

Hayley could feel the tears swell into the corner of her eyes. She clutched the note to her chest as she laid onto his pillow...his smell overwhelming her senses as she snuggled into his pillow.

"He left me...he said he would never leave me." Hayley kept mumbling into the pillow.

When she knew that Klaus was no longer at the door she flipped over onto her back and reread the note over and over until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

"You wanker you scream like a little child. Will you hush please I promise you it will be less..." She let out a grunt as she tightened her grip on his throat "Painful"

"Rebekah please let the wanker go" Elijah let out a sigh as he wiped away the dripping blood from his mouth.

With the lifeless body of some female tourists lying in his lap. He looked from her and over to Rebekah and her latest victim.

"Oh come on Brother you killed your prey but I get reprimanded for keeping mine alive?"

Whoever the poor lad was that has fallen victim to Rebekah's torture struggled against her vampire strength and continued to scream.

"Be still!" Rebekah aggressively pushed him against the tree. "Or I swear I will rip your bloody heart from your bloody chest!"

"Rebekah either erase his memories of this and let him be or eat...please."

Rebekah hands tightened around his throat as he struggled even harder. Letting out a sigh she turned towards him.

The veins under eyes popped out and so did her veins "This is going to hurt" she said to him before sinking her teeth into his neck.

"No no no..please I'll do anything -"

The young lads whimpering all too soon was replaced with silence as he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Rebekah stood with blood dripping from her mouth and sighed happily.

"Welcome to Hawaii Brother!!" She ran over to him and jumped into his open arms. "Oh how I've missed you Elijah. It gets really lonely on your own...are you sure that this is what you want to do?"

He slowly nodded his head "Sister I have no other choice. Let's clean up our mess shall we? You promised me a fun day once I arrived."

Rebekah didn't press the issue any farther she happily placed her hands on her hips and said to him "I did promise you that brother didn't I?

"Yes you did sister and you never go back on your word do you?"

She thought about it for a moment before sighing as if an idea just popped into her head. "Come brother I know just the place you and I need to go."

After their feedings and getting cleaned up Rebekah made true to her promise to take Elijah out for a proper day out.

"So sister tell me" Elijah smiled as they strolled the street arm in arm. "Why Hawaii...I thought you would've gone to New York, Paris, Italy, or somewhere."

"Elijah you know me I never go from the basics." Rebekah laughed as Elijah nodded his head in agreement "Plus Hawaii was not first my choice but I really do love it here."

"Oh no? Where else could you have possibly gone...Arizona?" He smirked at his own attempt at a joke.

"Ha ha ha -" Rebekah playfully shoved Elijah's arm. "No I actually went to Alaska first, turns out I hate the cold, and I am very happy I came here instead. I wish you could stay longer than a day."

Elijah let out a sigh he has known that his sister hopes and wishes have always been that he would one day leave his brother and come with her.

If under different circumstances maybe he would do just that. Now was not the time for it he was on a mission and that mission does not included relaxation on the beach with his sister while she tans.

"I know sister but you must understand I'm taking a huge risk just being here with you now -"

Elijah new the risk of coming here at any moment Niklaus or Hayley for that matter could have Freya do a locator spell and they would find him.

He would be on his way back to New Orleans the second they came for him.

Elijah's only hope was that Rebekah understood why he mustn't stay any longer than need be.

"Yes brother I know...with your mission to find yourself and all." She smiled at him "I'm just happy that you're doing this. Experience what life is like without our dick of a brother."

Elijah lips curved in a smile as he stuck his hand into the pocket of his pants.

"It's just really sad that it took Hayley saying that she didn't need you for you to open your eyes."

"Well Rebekah you must understand that this has been my job for over a thousand of years...protect those I love -"

"Ahhhh" Rebekah jumped in her normal giddyish manner. "You do love her! I've always known that."

"Rebekah please" Elijah tried to stop the smile from spreading as he thought about Hayley but he couldn't stop it. "Can we just get a drink and stop talking about this. I just want to enjoy a day with my sister before I disappear."

"You make it sound like you'll be gone forever Elijah." She shook her head as she pulled the door to a bar open. "It's just a few months..."

Unbeknownst to his sister and his family home in New Orleans, a few months, would eventually turn into years.

Elijah traveled and traveled; city to city and state to state. He visited different islands and different lands. Every new place bringing him a sense of a newfound happiness.

But as Elijah traveled and found happiness he couldn't help but to feel as though he would not be accepted back home when the time came for him to return.

So much had to have changed within these five years. Hope would be seven now, Hayley would be happy, and hopefully Niklaus would have everything he had ever wanted within his city.

Why would they sit around and mope because of his absence. Just like he learned to live without them he was almost certain they had done the same.

What if Klaus hated him or worse...what if Hayley hated him for not at least checking in with them over the courses of this long period of time.

What if him returning home would do more damage than good.

Elijah didn't have to fight with that inner thought any longer. He had just entered New Orleans and seemingly every emotion must have hit him at once as he walked through the French Quarter.

Dismissing the glares of those he passed he headed towards the compound.

Here goes nothing he thinks to himself as he invites himself into the place he once called home.

A/N: Thank you so much guys for the reviews. As you probably have figured out this story is going to be slightly out of character or slightly different. Also I did want to dwell on Elijah being gone but as the story progresses you guys will find out what he has been doing over these five years and how he eventually found out who he is without Klaus.

What about Hayley and Elijah? What could have happened after these five years apart; well I'll tell you this...it's definitely not like the tv show.


	4. Chapter 3

Whoever said being King was easy was a compulsive liar.

Maybe it was because he ran a town full of bloodthirsty vampires or witches who had more power in their thumbs than anyone had in the entire bodies.

Or maybe it was because of the fact that there were misfit werewolves tracing around in the bayou looking for a place to fit in and the mother of his daughter was included in that pack.

But Klaus couldn't do this alone; without either of his right hand men here with him, he seemed to be fighting for his life every single day.

With his sire link broken those enemies of his made true to torture him...every day someone new was bombarding through the compound doors.

It also didn't help the fact that said enemies knew that his biggest protector had been gone for five years now and showed no signs of coming back.

But Klaus knew his brother like he knew the back of his hand...he will return home, it's Elijah of course he was coming back home, it was only a matter of time.

But for the time being Klaus alongside his sisters, Hayley and their seven year old daughter they warded off any enemies who dare shall attempt to end his life in his own home...his own city.

Klaus was in the middle of his daily ritual of painting when he suddenly heard a whooshing sound behind him.

Continuing to stroke the paint along the canvas he chuckled. "Before you take a step closer let me remind you of your friends who also attempted to end my life...they are no longer here are they?"

Judging by the silence of this one Klaus could only assume that he was smarter than his lads and he was really considering his next move.

All Klaus had to do was put the final nail in the coffin and maybe...just maybe he wouldn't have to murder anyone in his home where his daughter resides right down the hall.

"Oh! Need I remind you that while you may...that's a very big may...be able to attempt to take my life; my daughter and her mother are right down the hall and those two together; will cause you excruciating pain. So please take precaution before making your next move."

Klaus could feel the presence of the one who invaded his home step closer towards him and the hand tightened around the paintbrush.

It was only when felt a hand on his shoulder that he allowed himself to relax.

"Well it seems we have a lot to catch up on...brother."

Klaus painting utensils fell from his hands and splattered across across the floor at the sound of Elijah's voice.

He slowly turned his head finding his suit wearing elder brother standing before him.

Without a word Klaus was into his brothers arms within a second.

"Elijah" He sighed as his brother hugged him back tightly. "You've returned home...finally."

"Yes and from the sounds of it I should have never left." He gave Klaus one last pat on the shoulder before pulling away "Niklaus...Explain"

"Long story short brother; Davina the all powerful witch and her coven of sidekicks broke my sire link." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal or something. "Word got out and said once upon a time sires storm the castle and tried to put my head on a spike."

Elijah's mouth dropped open as he let Klaus's words sink in. Klaus was no longer linked to those that he turned many many years ago...which means he could be killed and no one else would fall from it.

How could he be so nonchalant about this piece of information almost immediately Elijah's mind went into over drive trying to figure out how to reverse this.

When none of the options he thought of would work he shook his head sadly. "Brother I am so sorry I should not have ever left...please forgive me."

"It's okay brother you were on a mission..I completely understand. Although I should dagger you and lock you away for another five years! You had us worried sick!"

"Us?" Elijah questioned as Klaus poured him a glass of scotch.

"Yes us..." He confirmed before pouring his own glass. "Myself, Rebekah, Marcel, and Freya were hoping that you would eventually call to check in but we found out that someone doesn't know what being a responsible adult means?"

"You must forgive me brother -" He sighed "I promise you I will tell you everything later. Now tell me how is my niece...and her mother?"

Klaus looked at his older brother with sadness in his eyes for the fact that he has no idea what Hayley has been through since he left.

"How about I go retrieve them for you and you can ask them how they have been." Klaus downed the rest of his drink. "Elijah just a warning Hayley may not be as welcoming as I."

Without giving Elijah the opportunity to question him Klaus was gone.

She can't be still mad after five years could she?? Elijah thought as he hung his head.

Maybe it wasn't smart of him to come home.

Upstairs Klaus stood outside of the door watching his daughter laugh with her mother and it melted a little of the ice off of his heart that everyone assumed that he has.

"Hayley" Klaus called her name as he stepped into her room.

She looked up from where she sat on the bed with Hope and gave him a small smile.

"Daddy!" Hope called out at the sight of her father as he walked over to her scooping her up into his arms.

"My princess" He smiled at her placing a kiss on top of head.

"What is it Klaus I was helping Hope go over some spells." Hayley said closing the book down and standing from the bed. "As best as I could considering...not a witch."

Klaus smiled at her "I was hoping that you would come downstairs with me there's someone here who would like to meet out beautiful daughter...officially."

Klaus placed Hope down onto her own feet as Hayley stood from the bed.

She eyed him skeptically as she took hold of Hope's hand into her own.

Who could want to meet Hope she thought to herself as they exited the room. Hope holding onto her parents hands as they skipped down the stairs.

Their laughter filled the compound as they headed towards the dining area.

Hayley's laughter however deceased when she turned the corner and saw who was waiting for them...

"Elijah" His named rolled off her tongue in a whisper.

She had to blink a few times to make sure that he was actually there and that it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her.

His hair was a little bit longer, not too long...it swished to the side and the stubble on his face was very visible.

The one thing that hasn't changed was the extra crisp suit; although she noticed that he had to go shopping wherever the hell he was because this all black suit was something she has never seen before.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them; neither knowing what to say.

Klaus walked over to Hayley taking Hope's hand in is own. "Sweetheart someone has been dying to meet you."

Elijah eyes left Hayley's and looked down at the little girl. She had eyes like her father everything else was strictly...her mother.

"Hello" Hope said nervously staring at the man in front of her. Her hand gripped her fathers tightly and she moved closer to him.

"Hello" Elijah replied his voice barely a whisper as well careful not to startle her.

"Mom...Dad -" Hope looked between her parents "May I go play in the garden?"

The three adults looked between each other all thinking the exact thing.

Hope has never acted this shy around new people and even Elijah knew that. She's a Mikaelson after-all they don't get nervous upon meeting new people.

"Yeah." Hayley walked over and placed a kiss onto Hope's head. "Sweetie go ahead."

Hope took one more look at the man in the suit before turning and running away.

"I'll go with her" Klaus said to Hayley before he too turned and walked away.

Elijah let out breath as he watched his niece and brother retreating bodies.

"Retched stories she must have heard about me one can only assume?" His lips curved up in an amused smirk as he turned to Hayley. "Just how delightful"

Under different circumstances Hayley would have smiled at his snarky comment or even hugged him because he had finally returned home...something she had wished for since his departure.

But her anger wouldn't allow her to. From the night he left she had searched for him; even against Klaus warnings that he did not want to be found, she still searched .

She even acquired Freya to do spells day in and day out; nothing. She left her daughter for months at a time in hopes of finding him...nothing.

Eventually the sadness and disappointment turned into hurt and anger.

But when that all faded away she was able to move on and accept the fact that the Noble Elijah wasn't the man everyone always preached about.

It wasn't until now that all those emotions flooded back to her it also didn't help the fact that he stood in front of her with this cocky demeanor to him.

Elijah cleared his throat and took a step towards her. "You've changed your hair. You're still as beautiful as the last -"

He was stopped short when the palm of Hayley's hand connected with his face.

"Don't!" She aggressively said to him as her anger boiled over.

He smiled caressing the spot where she hit him. "Reminds me of the first night I returned home from being daggered by Niklaus. How have you been Hayley?"

"How have I been, Elijah, how have I been!"

"Yes." He squinted his eyes "How have you been..."

"I'll tell you how I've been Elijah..." Hayley's breath was ragged as she could feel the tears swell in her eyes "You do not get to waltz in here and act like everything is okay! Elijah! You left and everything is not okay!"

"Yes. I did leave and I do apologize if my absence made you feel any type of way that was never my intentions."

Hayley dryly chuckled as she ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't believe the guy that was standing in front of her was the guy she fell in love with so many years ago.

"Five years Elijah...five years and that's all you have to say to me?"

"Yes and -" He let out a breath "I did what was best for me."

"So basically what you're saying is that what was best for you was to leave me...you said that you would never leave me."

Elijah let out another breath

"What I said, Hayley, was that I would always protect you." He said through clenched teeth. "Even in my absence I knew you would be protected. I did not go back on my word."

You've ever heard of the expression if looks could kill well right now Hayley could use any pointy object in here and while it may not kill him it would surely put him down.

That's exactly what she wanted to do in this moment; cause him at least half of the amount of pain she has experienced within these five years.

Elijah took a step closer to her and let out a breath. The last thing he wanted to do with her was argue but who can blame her after the way he just disappeared but he just had to and she must understand that.

"Hayley you must understand I did not leave you...I did what was best for me."

"Will you stop saying that!" Hayley ran her hand through her hair turning away from her to wipe the tears away. "You don't understand I spent an entire year...searching for you and you don't even care. I left Hope all in the hope of finding you because I wanted to apologize for everything I said that day."

"Hayley -"

"No!" She turned back towards him "You preach about being noble and honorable but you're neither of those things...what you are Elijah is a coward!"

With that she stormed away before he could say another word. He didn't even bother to try to stop her or chase after her this was all his fault and she needed time and space and he was going to give it to her.

In the garden Klaus and Hope were working on some freshly new paintings.

"Dad" Hope looked up at her father "Who was that man in the suit...you look like him."

"Well that's a first" Klaus chuckled putting down his paint brush. "No one has ever said that he and I resemble each other but that man in the suit was once your greatest protector -"

"I still am her greatest protector" Elijah's voice startled the two of them as he came into the doorway of the garden room. "Besides you of course Niklaus...May I have a moment alone with Princess Hope please."

Klaus smiled at his brother and nodded his head. He wiped his hands on the towel and threw it down onto the table.

"Sweetheart I'm going to go check on Mommie okay?" Klaus stood from his chair and placed a kiss on top of Hope's head. "Be nice"

Klaus passed by his older brother placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Having heard the argument between Hayley and his olde brother he knew that she was going to need someone to talk to.

Hope peeked at Elijah from the corner of her eye before looking back down at her painting.

Unbuttoning the button of his suit he walked over and took Klaus's seat.

"Hope do you mind if you and I talk for a little bit?"

Hope nodded her head and placed her paint brush down. "You're Uncle Elijah right?"

"That is correct...you've heard bad things about me yes?"

She shook her head "No. Mommie said you were her best friend and you would hurt anyone who ever brought harm towards her."

Elijah couldn't help the smile that came to his face; even though times have changed this was still true to this day.

"That is true Hope; I was also very protective of you. I would do anything to make you and your mother happy and safe."

"Uncle Elijah?"

"Yes Hope?"

"If you wanted to make Mommie happy...why did you leave? I've seen pictures you always looked so happy." She hung her head "She cries a lot at night."

How could you possibly explain to a seven year old why you do the things that you do. How could you explain that it had nothing to with her mommie but something you were fighting with internally.

You can't so Elijah sighed and gave a small smile to Hope.

"We were very happy Hope and you have my word that I will fix this and your mother will be happy again. Okay?"

Hope seemed to think about it before slowly nodding her head.

"You promise?" She held up her tiny pinky to him.

That caused a smile to spread across his face...he reciprocated that move to her.

Hooking his pinky with hers he said to her "I promise."

Hope sighed happily turning her head towards the door when someone cleared their throat.

"Hope sweetie one thing you should know about Uncle Elijah-" Klaus said walking over and kneeling in front of her. "Is that he never go back on his promise."

Hope nodded her head and smiled up to her father as Elijah came to kneel besides Klaus.

He took Hope's hands into his own and placed a kiss to the back of them.

"Hope I do want to apologize to you; I know I am a complete stranger to you but I want you to know that I love you so much and I will never leave you again...ever."

Hope stood from her chair and threw her arms around her uncle. This made the cold hearted Original heart swell as he tightly hugged her back.

Pulling away from each other Elijah stood to his full height.

"Hope I would really love to see more of your fabulous paintings...but I think I made your mommie sad and I would really like to go check on her is that okay?"

Hope nodded excitedly before gathering up her things. "Okay Uncle Elijah I'm going to find Auntie Bexs and Freya."

Hope turned away from him and her father and ran back into the compound.

Using his vamp hearing he followed the sounds of a certain hybrids sniffles from and upstairs and before he could vamp away he was stopped by his brother.

"Elijah" Klaus placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now probably isn't a good a time to bother Hayley. She not taking your return to well...give her time."

"I hear her Niklaus..." His voice came out low a hoarse. "I can't not do anything when I know I'm the reason behind her tears."

"Yes you can brother. You can give her space and let her come to you."

Elijah sighed he knew his brother was right he just wanted to go upstairs and comfort her but if he did that would only cause another argument. Which was the last thing he wanted.

"Come brother" Klaus patted his shoulder. "Our sisters are clueless to your arrival."

Elijah gave a small smile and followed behind his brother.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys!! So yeah I don't really like this chapter it's a little all over the place but it does give a little insight to things. Lots of Hayley and Elijah minor Hayley and Klaus.

Like I said this is a very AU story so it's not really falling in line with everything that is happening from the show and I did take bits and pieces from future episodes.

So I hope everyone enjoy this chapter!!' Thank you all for the amazing reviews...y'all are awesome.

The Mikaelson household was extremely silent as everyone had turned in for bed that night.

All except one. The one who should be happy and relaxed being back home and being back in his own bed.

Unfortunately that was not the case as Elijah tossed and turned that night he tried to allow himself to find an ounce of sleep.

He tried to shut off his brain from the issues that he was dealing with but sleep just wouldn't come.

Whenever he closed his eyes images of that horrific night came flooding back to him.

"ELIJAH HELP MEEEE!!!"

That voice echoed through his brain causing him to jump awake in a fit of deep breaths and sweat.

It was a reoccurring dream that he had all through the night until the final time he woke up in bed it was morning time.

"Bloody hell" He groaned out as he sat up in bed.

He ran a hand through his damp hair, from the sweating sits, and let out a yawn.

He could see the sun peaking in through the shadows of the panels on his window.

He needn't wonder if there was anyone awake this morning...he could hear them all downstairs.

It also did not go without noticing that they all sounded very happy that was an usual sound coming from his family...at least to him.

He slowly stood from the bed going over to his armoire to pick out which suit he wanted to wear today.

He's been wearing a lot of black lately only insinuating the darken fabric with an even darker color of blue or red.

Elijah quickly hopped into the shower to wipe away the smell of the nights sweat away.

As he showered he thought about his agenda for today; number one agenda was to get Hayley to talk to him.

Elijah has done unforgettable things over the past five years and some it was unfortunate too late to fix.

So fixing his relationship with Hayley was very important to him.

Even if he didn't succeed in mended the relationship just knowing that he tried would be enough to ease that part of his conscience.

If only she'll talk to me He thought to himself as he shut the water off and wrapped a towel around him.

Elijah quickly stepped into his suit before heading out of the room and down stairs towards the laughing voices.

No one had noticed his presence as he stood in the doorway so he stood watching taking in the sight of the happiness of his family as they prepared breakfast.

Klaus, Rebekah, and Freya all moving about as Hope sat at the table patiently waiting.

Hayley stood in front of the refrigerator with both doors open.

"I swear I love all of you but how many times do I have to remind you that Hope and I like milk..." She let out a sigh "Milk should always be at the top of the grocery list -"

He smiled to himself as the memory of this same conversation from many years ago came flooding to his mind.

Suddenly Hayley felt a wind on her back and next came his presence. It was a move that caused her to tense and Elijah took notice to it.

Without thinking he reached around her into the refrigerator and what do you know...

"Oh milk" She looked at him as he held out the carton to her. "Thanks"

Where did he come from Hayley thought to herself. She was hoping that she could get Hope's breakfast prepared and be out of here before he came downstairs.

She cleared her throat as she quickly moved away from him. Being that close to him was a little too much.

She would either slap him repeatedly or break down and cry; neither of what he wanted to do in front of Hope and his siblings...although she was sure Rebekah and Freya wouldn't mind they are upset with him too.

Just not as upset as me she thought to herself.

She was looking for the quickest exit from this extremely awkward situation; it seems like all eyes were on them and Elijah knew this.

So he took a step closer to her gently touching her elbow in which she immediately jerked her arm away.

A move that even Elijah must admit hurt a little bit he was not used to such disgust from Hayley towards him.

He let out a sigh as he took a step back before saying to her "Hayley I was wondering if you had a moment of time...I would really like to talk -"

"Can't...I was just on my way out" She said to him without as much as a look in his direction she walked away from him.

She sat the milk carton down onto the counter and headed over to Hope.

"Sweetie you're going to have to get Daddy to fix your breakfast okay." She placed a kiss onto Hope's head before exiting the kitchen.

Elijah could feel the eyes of his siblings on him as he thought about what to do next; he could continue to give her space and hope that she would eventually come to him.

Or he could go try one more time.

"Elijah give her space" Rebekah said to him. "Here come have a seat with us -"

Elijah looked over his shoulder at his sister before slowly shaking his head and exiting the kitchen.

Elijah found her moving about in her room already partially dressed.

"Hayley if I could just have a moment -"

"Elijah just get out please" She huffed as she bent down to pick up her boots.

"Hayley" Elijah sighed as he stepped farther into her room. He wasn't a man that gave up so easily. "Can we please talk...we need to talk."

"We. Elijah don't need to do anything." Hayley sat on the edge of the bed and started to stick on her boots.

She saw him move closer to her so she stood from the bed and begin searching for her jacket.

Elijah noticed her eyes searching for something and when he spotted her jacket on the chair near him he grabbed it for her.

"Hayley" He held the jacket out to her. "All is ask of you is to give me five minutes -"

"All I needed was five minutes Elijah...five years ago!" She angrily snatched her jacket away from him before sticking her arms through the sleeves. "You didn't give me that option!"

"Yes I know Hayley please let me explain-" He sighed "You don't know half of what I was going through that day. Just let me explain -"

"No! You wanted me to talk to you so listen to me bee carefully, Elijah, if it isn't about the wellbeing of Hope...you and I have nothing to talk about."

He slowly nodded his head as she walked passed him making sure to bump into his shoulder as she did so.

If this is how she wished it to be than so be it; he wasn't going to pursue her in hopes of making things better between the two of them if she wouldn't even give him a chance to explain himself.

It's just very unfortunate that she wouldn't listen to him maybe she'll understand it better.

"One last thing" His voice came out low and clipped. "Before you go"

Turning towards her he watched as she came to a stop at hearing his voice.

"I will not beg you to talk me...if this is what you truly want then I have no choice but to respect it."

Hayley's voice caught in her throat at hearing his words. She never thought that she could feel so much...hatred...towards Elijah.

Maybe it was because she really hated him for all that he has done to her...to them or maybe it's because she hated herself for still caring for him after all he had done.

But she knew that he was not good for her...if she let her guard down and allowed him to explain himself maybe she would forgive him.

But then what? She lets him back in, she finds happiness again, he leaves again?

No she wouldn't allow that so the best thing for her was to make sure that she keeps him at an distance.

"Good" She finally said to him before grabbing her bag and exiting the room.

Elijah let out a breath as a tear that he has been holding in fell from his eye. It's not what he wanted but it's how it had to be.

He would no longer press the issue she would have to come to him first...and until that day comes he would keep his distance. It's what she wants.

He exited the room and made his way to find his brother. He had missed a lot and he would like a quick summary of what has happened in his absence.

Throughout the day Klaus, in hopes of keeping his brother's mind occupied, caught his older brother up on the current state of New Orleans and what happened over the course of five years.

He told him of how he lost Marcel because he took Lucien's potion and now his bite was lethal to even them.

He told him how he and Hayley found a cure for the bite after finding the last werewolf of the seven bloodlines...just in case Marcel was feeling friendly and wanted to give them a little gift.

He told them how they were exiled out of the French Quarter until Hope fell ill and they had to come back for Vincent to work his magic.

Finally he told them how everyone was finally happy..even through everything they had been through they were finally happy.

Even with the remaining sires of Klaus knocking down the door...they were happy.

Even as Klaus talked to his brother he could tell that his mind was somewhere else.

Specifically on Hayley as she readied herself for her date tonight with the lad that stood in the corridor of their compound.

It took all of Klaus's strength to stop his brother from going down to have a talk with him.

"It's nice she found someone to spend her time with." He sighed as he and Klaus stood on the balcony overlooking everything below them.

"Brother don't do this to yourself." Klaus said as they walked into his study. He handed his brother a scotch. "She's happy that's all that matters. You do anything to tarnish this and you lose her forever."

Spinning his liquor around in the glass he sighed "I'm afraid I've already lost her brother."

Klaus hated seeing his brother like this and the old him would have easily put a dagger through her for showboating her new love around his brother.

But he knew what he had to do...he had to talk to her.

Hayley lay in her bed that night after returning from her date with Conan; a werewolf from one of the seven werewolf packs.

Her and Conan met a few months ago while he was traveling through town. It was nice to have another person to spend her time with.

Hayley was in deep thoughts about her and Conan when there was a knock on her door.

Turning her head towards the sound she found Klaus standing there.

"What is it Klaus?" She asked sitting up in bed.

"Hayley" He softly said her name before stepping farther into the room. "I know that it's none of my business to pry between yourself and my brother but can we talk for a second."

She rolled her eyes as he took a seat in the chair across from her. If he knew that it was none of his business why he come here.

"Klaus I don't want to talk about Elijah okay?"

He sighed "Hayley we can't possibly raise our daughter in this type of environment...you and her uncle being so awkward and tense around her -"

"Do not use Hope as an excuse to make me talk to him!"

Hayley and Klaus locked eyes for a split second. They both understood that they would do anything to keep their daughter happy and safe; it was their weakness.

Although they both hated it when she was used as a way to get the other to do something or behave a certain way on occasions her name was thrown out there: "Think about your daughter!" Or "What about Hope!"

This was the one time her daughter couldn't help the situation.

"He hurt me Klaus and I'm not over it. What do you want me to do? Say screw my feelings and jump into arms and all is forgiven?"

"No not at all" He shook his head "I don't know if what I'm going to say will make you feel any better, Hayley, but please just listen to me."

"Klaus there is nothing you can say to me that will make me feel any differently."

"Hayley I just want to give you a little insight into my brother. I know him best out of anyone walking this earth and -"

"No offense Klaus" Hayley cut him off. "But just because you've been with him for years and years doesn't mean you know him any more than I do I."

"Actually Love it does..." Klaus sighed standing from the chair to come sit next to her on the bed.

As much as Hayley's pride didn't want her to she agreed with Klaus. She thought she knew him better than anyone but she was proving wrong of that five years ago.

"Hayley I know that my brother went about things the wrong way but you do understand that it was not about you..." He let out a sigh.

Klaus was having hard time trying to explain his brothers actions to Hayley in a way that she could understand.

It wasn't because she wasn't smart enough to get it...it was because Elijah is a very difficult person and he himself wasn't sure if he understood his actions completely.

"Oh yeah Klaus then who was it about then! I was the last person he talked to before he vanished -"

"Yes you Love did open his eyes or confirmed that his biggest fear was coming true." He nodded his head "That's about all you did"

"His fear?" Hayley's eyebrow hitched up as she stared at Klaus.

Who is he kidding? Elijah has no fears...he's afraid of nothing or no one.

"Yes Hayley his fear was coming true...do you know what that fear is?"

Hayley slowly shook her head and let out a chuckle. Yes it was weird to think of the words Elijah and fear in relation to each other...but it was true.

"His biggest fear is that his family would no longer need him, Hayley, my brother has faced death countless of times and our father...the devil him self; never put an ounce of fear into him."

"So when I told him that I didn't need his protection anymore -"

"It scared him so he ran." Klaus turned towards her. "My brother job has always been to protect those he love; he has no knowledge of anything else."

Hayley wall slowly started fall but she just couldn't get passed the fact that he left in the way he did. She understood what Klaus was saying it but it did not make her feel any better.

"So what do you want me to do...forgive him and go back to how things were five years ago?"

He shook his head "No"

Hayley confusing was apparent on her face at the shake of his head. If he didn't want her to forgive him then what was the point in this conversation.

"What I want, Hayley, is that you not be so hard on him...was his actions stupid, yes, could he have gone about it better, yes, but this was something had to do for himself." He sighed "So what I'm asking is that you be a little nicer to him -"

"Or let me explain my own idiotic decisions..."

Elijah's voice startled the two hybrids and they jumped at the sound of his voice turning towards the door where he stood.

Hayley could feel her heart beat speed and she knew that the two of them could hear it which made it only beat faster.

Klaus suddenly stood from the bed "I'll let you two talk...but please keep in mind this is not healthy for Hope. If anything you two need to stop acting like children for the sake of my child!"

With that he exited the room leaving Hayley and Elijah in an awkward silence.

Elijah shuffled on his feet sticking his hand into the pockets of his paints.

He slowly took a step towards her and when she didn't bother to stop him or moved herself he took a seat in the spot previously occupied by Niklaus.

He was the first to speak as she knew he would be. She was too busy searching for the right words to say to him. She was very much still pissed at him but she understood it more now.

"Hayley may I please have my five minutes..." He let out a breath "Five minutes and if you never ever want to talk to me ever again I'll understand."

"No" She shook her head

His face quickly fell and as he started to stand he felt her hand wrap around his wrist.

"Not here...come with me yeah?"

Hayley may not have been ready to forgive him just yet but Klaus was right they did need to talk.

He slowly nodded his head as they both stood from the bed. Elijah already in his suit and shoes waited on Hayley to step into her boots and leather jacket before Hayley lead them out of the compound down to her Mustang.

She tossed the keys to Elijah and he smiled; even that little notion was enough to know that she had a little trust remaining in him.

She never let anyone drive her Mustang...not even Niklaus.

It's good to know that some things never changed...it was silly but this little notion was enough to give Elijah hope that they would some how be okay.

They were sitting on the boardwalk, close to midnight, overlooking the muggy water of the bayou.

The silence between them has grown from an uncomfortable silence to a more tolerable one.

It was Elijah who was first to break the silence.

"Niklaus was partially right" He said to her his eyes fixated on the darkness ahead of him.

"Elijah" She said his name softly "Why did you leave and please don't give me that "it was best for me" crap I really want to know what caused you to leave."

"Vincent" The name rolled off of his tongue in such distaste.

"Vincent Griffith?" Hayley asked turned her head towards him. "What the hell did he do you do?"

Elijah gave a small smile to her before turning his attention back onto the water.

"It's not what he did; it's what he said after what I did." He shook his head "I remember that night perfectly and it has haunted me ever since."

"Elijah what did you do?"

"Only the most inhuman thing one can think of." He hung his head low clearly ashamed of his actions.

Hayley was curios and worried all at the same time; Vincent never mentioned any of this to any of us. What could Elijah have done that was so horrible?

"Elijah tell me please"

Elijah struggled to find the way to tell her; if she knew what he had done she would be even more furious at him.

Is that something that he really wanted...no but he got his five minutes and he was going to tell her nothing but the truth.

"I, against the better judgement of Vincent Griffith, cut the necks of four French Quarter witches...four young girls -"

"Why?" Hayley couldn't help but ask "That sounds exactly like -"

"The harvest ritual" He cut her off with a nod of his head. "It was; we needed to reestablish the link to the ancestors to help fight off the biggest threat that our family was getting ready to face."

Suddenly Elijah turned towards Hayley and put a hand to her temple allowing her enter his thoughts.

"I do not like being summoned, Elijah."

Vincent said to him as he casual walked through grounds of the graveyard...finding the ever so suave Elijah sitting on said grounds.

His breath hitched as he turns his head finding the bodies of four young girls with their throats slashed laying there...lifeless.

"Oh, no. No. No..." He kept repeating over and over as he gathered one of the girls hand into his own. "Elijah, what did you do?"

"Four French Quarter witches, killed on consecrated ground, with a ceremonial blade." His voice was low and stern as he threw the blade in Vincent's direction.

This infuriated Vincent for he dropped the little girls hand and turned towards him.

"This is not how you do it, Man!" He yelled at him the anger seeping through his voice. "There's a ceremony! Then there's a ritual! The girls got to be selected!"

"You find a way." Elijah said standing to his feet. "And then the girls will be resurrected. Delay will only serve our enemy."

Vincent fell to the floor, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, he knew the Original before him was ruthless but not in a million years would he have thought of him to be this ruthless.

Without much of a choice Vincent knew what he had to do...he had to perform this ritual.

As Vincent prepared for the ritual in the graveyard Elijah stood idle watching...supervising if you would say.

"Okay..." Vincent breathed out as ready the spell. With his hands propped in the air he begin "In order to be reborn, we must have a sacrifice. In order to be reborn, we must have faith."

Letting out a sigh he turned to Elijah

"This isn't right. This ritual is supposed to be performed by an elder of the French Quarter." He said showing him the spell book in his hand. "I'm not not an elder of the French Quarter. This is not my magic."

"You were the regent of all nine covens!" Elijah growled out "My own mother, my wretched mother, recognized your mastery. And let us not forget, you were the one that was selected by the Hollow itself. So whatever your doubts, whatever our differences, your first is irrefutable. Now you will make this -" He pointed to the four dead bodies "Your kind of magic."

Hayley was able to see how Vincent begged the ancestors to accept their offering.

She saw how it begin to rain and heard the sounds of the thundering...the sound of the wind whooshing. The sound of the ancestors being pissed off.

She saw what they did to Elijah as the blood started to spill from his eyes...both of their eyes.

The ancestors did not want to accept the sacrifice because not only did they hate Elijah...they hated Vincent too for getting involved with Vampire business.

Suddenly she saw Elijah's neck snap as he fell to the ground courtesy of said pissed off ancestors.

"Okay" Vincent begin to panic before doing what no one could ever imagine he would do.

He ran over to Davina's grave, whispering how sorry he was and asking that she please forgiving him. Before doing a spell that would break her grave apart revealing her skull.

Luckily with help from Davina she accepted the sacrifice and restored the link.

The four girls all woke up screaming, gasping, and panting for air. Afraid of what they had just experienced.

"Elijah" Hayley gasped as he dropped his hand from her head.

"After ensuring the girls safety and explaining to them what had occurred. Vincent walked over to me and he asked me a question."

Hayley noticed that a tear was falling from Elijah's eye as he spoke.

"That question, Hayley, was...do you remember at all what it's like to be a human being?"

He slowly shook his head that feeling from that night returning to him. One would think after all this time it wouldn't affect him but that was farther from the truth.

"No. Not really" He let out a sigh through he shaky breath. His tears started to flow faster and harder. He hated himself for crying in front of her. "That was my answer to him...how could I remember what it's like to be a human being."

"Elijah -"

"No." He cut her off grabbing the hand that was edging its way to his face to wipe away the tears. "Please let me finish."

She slowly nodded her head. Her heart was breaking for the man in front of her...she never knew any of this and to imagine him going through this all alone.

"Vincent then told me that I was an infection on his city. That I have absolutely no virtue and that I have no value, here or wherever it is that I decide to drag myself next."

He chuckled through his tears

"He then told me that he feels so sorry for Hope because she has to be raised in a household with a punk like me. He also said that he was going to be praying for Hope's soul...because I don't have one."

"Elijah none of what Vincent said is true-"

"Everything he said is true Hayley. I cut those four innocent little girls throats all in hopes of keeping my own family safe. What about those little girls family -"

"Elijah you did what you to do."

"Did I?" He shook his head "In hindsight there were other options-"

Elijah thought about every day he was away; he could have waited until the Hallow came for them and as a family they could have defeated them.

But he didn't care at the time he was selfish...as long as harm wasn't coming to his family anymore he didn't care about what he had to do.

"You didn't know about the other options then Elijah."

Ignoring her attempt to make what he did okay he shook his head.

"Did Klaus know about this?"

"No" He shook his head "As usual I kept my pain bottled up inside of me in hopes of keeping my family safe...some how I thought that my protection of my family could justify all of the horrendous things I have ever done in my life. I was wrong."

Hayley grew silent as she thought about what Elijah had just revealed to her. Suddenly it all made sense; if this had happened days before the day Lucien bit Cami then...

"Elijah when I told you in the bayou that day that Hope and I did not need your protection -"

"It broke me. I got thinking what if Vincent was right; maybe I was doing more harm than good to my own family. I had no idea what to do." He turned towards her "So I did the cowardly thing and I ran."

Hayley grabbed his hands in her own and they both stared out into the water.

Without thinking Hayley placed her head onto his shoulder and he took a deep breath in.

He missed this. Her closeness and just the smell of her did something to calm him.

"I never want my siblings, or you, to get lost in this world. The blood and the gore..." He sighed "It made me happy knowing that each of you had something or someone that would prevent that from happening. I unfortunately did not have that luxury."

"You did Elijah...you had me."

"Who are we kidding, Hayley, I lost you the day Hope was born and you turned into an hybrid."

As much as she hated to admit it a part what he said was true. Something did change between them once she completed transition.

A quietness fell over them as they both got lost in their thoughts. Both thinking how happy they were that Hayley had given him the opportunity to explain everything.

Even though Hayley now understood why Elijah did what he did she couldn't help but notice that she never got the chance to explain why she was so angry.

It all seemed silly now but she would still like the opportunity to explain it to him...to make sure that he never do anything stupid like that again.

She always had many questions; Where did he go? Why did he never call? Why did he come back? Did he find himself?

She would like the answers to all of those questions but the only question that rolled off of her tongue was:

"Elijah what about us?"

He turned his head towards her. It was as if she could read his mind. He was enjoying having her back like this but he knew that soon it would end.

She was no longer his to enjoy she was with someone else and he would never persuade her from being happy.

He would never ask of her to get wrapped back up in his world again. Especially not now when he still faced horrific circumstances.

He let out a sigh leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead like he has done many times before.

"There is no us anymore Hayley..." When she begin to protest he shook his head. Moving to cradled her head with hands. "You are with someone else, from my understanding, and all I want for you is happiness. You have been through so much -"

Throughout this entire time Hayley seemed to have forgotten about Conan and when Elijah brought him up she felt the urge to discredit everything that Conan was to her.

"Elijah he's not - he's just a -"

He chuckled and to the both of their surprise he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. He lingered a while longer watching as she closed her eyes.

With a sigh he pulled away "I know what he is Hayley...you don't have to sugarcoat it with me okay?"

Hayley slowly nodded her head before laying her head back onto his shoulder.

"Elijah I know that we may be over but I hope that we can still be friend or something...I still need you and so do Hope. Please tell me we can still be friends."

He brought the back of her hand to his lips "I would like that very much Hayley."

They both simultaneously let out a breath it was as if a weight had been lifted from both of their shoulders.

They both would be okay and that's what both of them wanted.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - My City is My City

After returning home that night Hayley and Elijah parted ways to their separate bedrooms and for first time in a while they both allowed themselves to sleep.

Morning came all too soon and with both of them on speaking terms they rolled out of their beds and prepared for their day...happier than they have for years.

It was she who came to him first; he was sitting in his study going over his mothers spell books, as he usually do.

Catching the scent of her and feeling her presence as she stood by and watched him without looking up he smiled; "Good morning"

"Hey" She replied back slowly walking into the room. "How did you sleep?"

He finally looked up from his books and her beauty silenced him momentarily. His eyes traveled her body and she noticed.

Slightly blushing she sat on the edge of his desk and crossed her legs making the skirt she was wearing hitch slightly up her thighs.

A motion that made Elijah's voice go hoarse as he remembered that she had ask him a question. "I slept - um I had a very good night of sleep. You?"

"Better than I've had in a long time." She smiled watching in amusement as he stumbled over his words.

Not missing a beat Elijah quickly recovered as he looked down at the book. "What's on your agenda for today?"

"Uh to talk to you actually." She bit down on her bottom lip something she does when she's nervous. "You?"

"I have to go pay Marcellus and Vincent a visit..."The names rolled off the tip of his tongue with such vial distaste. "It seems as though they are requesting presence down at the church."

"For what?" Hayley asked him.

The panic was apparent in her voice. After what she learned last night about the two of them, Elijah and Vincent, she couldn't help but think that this would turn out too well.

"Shouldn't you take Klaus or Rebekah with you just in case?"

"You don't have to worry Hayley I'll be okay." Elijah noticed the worry in her voice and he smiled at her. "I'm not afraid of Marcel or Vincent."

"Elijah" She sighed "You don't know what Marcel is now...he's Lucien but much worse. He'll kill you the second you walk through the door not to mention the help he'll get from Vincent."

"They won't kill me Hayley." His lips curved into that smile of his as he cocked his head to the side. "I'll rip their hearts out of their chest and feed it to the fishes before they have the chance to."

Hayley shook her head as she smiled at him. "Some things never change do they? Still the fearless Elijah that you've always been huh?"

Ignoring her last comment he sighed, there are a lot of things he fear...he's far from fearless but she doesn't need to have the knowledge of that.

Remembering why she came in her in the beginning. He closed the spell book and gave her his undivided attention. "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

Hayley had almost forgotten herself that she came to him because there were some things she wanted to tell him.

She slowly nodded her head before absentmindedly playing with her finger tips.

Elijah noticed this and he couldn't help but wonder what needed to be talked about...he thought they ended last night on a great note.

"About?" He carefully asked her

"Last night." She let out a breath "I was hoping that since I gave you five minutes...that you would return that courtesy to me?"

"Of course I will; but Hayley there's no need to -"

Hayley knew what he was about to say there was no need for her to explain or apologize but she needed to.

"Elijah it's something I need to do okay?" She watched as he nodded his head. "Just let me talk please?"

Hayley didn't know where to start it all seems so pointless after his explanation of why he left last night...she had forgiven him and she understood his reasoning for leaving.

But he didn't know why she was so angry with him and if they were going to move forward with this and at least try to be friends again she couldn't have this hanging over her head.

It would always come back up during their next argument or their next fight and she did not want that. She wanted a clean slate.

"Elijah that night..." She sighed careful of her words. "You do understand that I didn't mean any thing I said. I was just so freaking tired of losing the people that I loved. I was afraid and I upset."

"Hayley it is my understanding that a persons true feelings come out only on two occasions..." His eyes squinted in that Elijah manner of his. "When they are intoxicated and when they are angry."

Hayley's breath caught in her throat...was he still upset with her for how she reacted when he first arrived. He did say that he would no longer chase after me maybe this is just his way of saying he doesn't believe me or that he doesn't care.

Why would he say that he knows me better than anyone. He know that I would never want him, of all people, to go away.

"Okay Elijah that is not true and you know it...at least not with me. I loved you Elijah and I would have never wanted you to run away."

Their eyes locked neither missing the past tense usage of the word love.

Elijah knew that he couldn't expect Hayley to still feel the same as he did after all of these years.

He wasn't even sure how he, himself, felt about her after all this time.

"It's okay Hayley..." He shook his head mentally slapping himself for even making that statement. "We were having a rough day and at that moment in time you did hate me and that's okay; I hated myself too."

It was true he felt as though every issue his family had ever faced was his fault; Jackson's death was his fault, Davina...Cami.

"Hayley I get why you were displeased with me that day." He sighed "What I don't understand is my return...I knew that you would be upset but not to that magnitude."

Hayley hated to sound like a broken record but it has been the same thing over and over again in her life.

"Elijah I lost my parents, then Jackson, and you just left. Everyone I have ever loved leaves me."

The tears started to swell at the the corner of her eyes.

"If you had just stayed that night I wanted to come to you and beg you to forgive me...to not be angry with me. Ever since we met you have been nothing but good to me and I am sorry for taking that for granted Elijah."

Hayley couldn't even finish her sentence before her words turned into blubber and the tears we're streaming down her face.

"Elijah I didn't mean what I said..." She sobbed "I'm so sorry."

Elijah took a second to process all that Hayley had just said before he gathered her up into his arms swiftly placing her in his lap.

"Listen to me" He said to her running circles into her back. "You never have to apologize to me for how you were feeling."

"Elijah I -"

"Shhh." He immediately silenced her with a kiss to her temple.

There was no need to explain anything more; he was an asshole and he didn't think of how his decisions could have affected her.

He would spend eternity making sure that he never did anything like that to her. He never wanted her to shed a tear over him ever again.

"Well it's nice to see that my older brother and my baby mama have made up."

Hayley jumped from her spot in his lap at the sound of Klaus's voice.

They both looked in his direction as he leaned against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"Niklaus what do you want...shouldn't you be out doing whatever it is that you do?"

Elijah asked as he stood from the chair.

"Well brother I was on my way out to have a late brunch with Camille but you see just as I was on my way out I ran into a young lad..."

Just then a guy with brown long curly hair walked into the room.

Hayley jumped in surprise as he walked over to her. "Conan what are you doing here?" Hayley quickly wiped away the now dried up tears from her face. "We just saw each other last night?"

"Hayley" He said her name softly walking closer to her. He grabbed her face into his hands and with the pads of his thumbs he wiped underneath her eyes. "Have you been crying? Are you okay...what's wrong?"

"I'm fine Conan" She quickly jerked her head out of his grasp. "What are you doing here?"

Conan face fell. He thought he was doing a nice genuine thing by surprising his girlfriend for brunch but by the way she's acting maybe he came at the wrong time.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go to Rousseau's or that other restaurant you really really liked -"

"Café Amelie" Without thinking Elijah interrupted their conversation.

It was the restaurant he took Hayley long ago while she still carried his niece. One night she had an insane craving for lots of butter and crab legs.

When she came to him in the middle of the night he had no choice but to take her and it has been her favorite establishment ever sense.

The stares from the three people in the room brought Elijah out of his thoughts.

He noticed the smile on Hayley's face and because of the presence of this Conan guy coming closer to him it prevented him from smiling back.

"Excuse me...I don't think I know you." He said to Elijah. "I'm Conan"

Elijah peered over Conan's shoulder, having a slight height difference over him, to look at his brother.

Klaus let out a chuckle as he walked farther into the room. "Ooooh this is going to be good" He said while pouring himself a scotch.

As Klaus took a seat on the couch Elijah turned his attention back onto the young man who stood before him with his hand still stuck out to him.

Elijah looked at his hand then to Hayley and smiled a smile of amusement when she mouthed to him...play nice.

Letting out a breath he opted to button the button of his suit instead of shaking the guys hand. That was playing nice wasn't it?

"Conan did you say it was...let me reassure you; I do believe you know me." His eyes squinted "You may have never met me but you do know me. Think about."

Conan looked over to Hayley for some type of assistance but she quickly dodged his gaze looking down at the floor at the wall anywhere but him.

"For crying out loud it's taking you too long" Elijah let out breath "I'm Elijah - Older brother to Klaus, Uncle to the daughter of the beautiful woman you're currently dating -"

"Ooooh now I know who you are" He said as the realization set in. "You're Hayley's ex the one who ran out on her...it must be a relief to her and your family to know that you aren't dead."

Elijah let out a throaty chuckle and before anyone could stop him he had Conan by his throat with his back against the wall.

"Elijah!" Hayley finally registered what was going on before rushing over to him. She placed a hand on his back hoping that her touch still calmed him. It did. Even after all of these years. "Let him go please"

Elijah wasn't really going to do any real damage to the boy but he must admit he liked seeing him squirm.

"Conan give me one good reason why I shouldn't remove your head from your body...or I could remove your heart from you chest?" He smirked at him feeling him grow afraid as the seconds past. "You know I can do that. It's rather simple."

Klaus chuckled as Hayley folded her arms "Elijah please."

He turned his head towards her and smiled at her before releasing his grip from around Conan's throat.

"Come on...where's your dignity" He said moving to stand Conan up from where he fell down to the ground trying to catch his breath. "I wasn't serious about the whole decapitation thing."

"Conan" Hayley let out a breath grabbing his hand and ushering him to the door. "Go into the courtyard and wait for me please I'll be down in a second."

Without questioning Conan quickly made his escape from the room leaving behind a laughing Klaus and Elijah.

"Brother you've done something I never seemed to be able to do..." Klaus said handing Elijah a glass of the scotch that he was drinking. "He's fearless towards me, not smart...but with you he was shaking."

"That wasn't nice Elijah." Hayley shook her head as she walked over to him.

"He shouldn't have spoken on something he has no knowledge about." He shrugged his shoulder before downing his drink not missing the look she shot him. "Oh come on! I wasn't really going to hurt him I just wanted him to know what happens when you cross me or those I love."

She pressed the bridge of her nose and sighed. Okay maybe Conan deserved that she thought to herself.

Hayley opened her eyes finding Klaus smiling a very creepy smile at her...a smile that seemed to say I know what you're doing. But she wasn't doing anything

"Klaus" she turned to him "Shouldn't you be on your way to see Cami?"

"You're right Love" He stood from the couch. "I think I've had enough love triangle entertainment for today."

"Shut up Klaus there's no love triangle." Hayley said quickly avoiding the glances of the oldest Original in the room.

They have just reconciled of course there's no love triangle...she's not even in love with Conan.

"Elijah" Hayley said taking a step closer to him once Klaus exited the room.

"If it means that much to you, Hayley, I'll apologize to your boyfriend -"

"Huh?" She quickly waved that situation off there's more important things to talk about other than Conan and his hurt pride. "No he'll be okay. That's not what I was about to say."

Elijah looked at her he was sure she was about to tell him how he can't just go around scaring the people she love.

"What I was about to say is...be careful Elijah. I know you think Vincent and Marcel are just inviting you over for great conversation and a drink but -"

"I know" Elijah said reaching up to push a strand of hair behind her ear. "I promise I'll be careful."

She sighed as he cupped her cheek bringing her hand up to cover his own she smiled at him.

"I just got you back Elijah and I'm going to be so pissed if you do something stupid and Marcel kills you. I'll never forgive you and I'm serious."

Withdrawing his hand he nodded his head towards the door "Your boyfriend is waiting on you."

Hayley's eyes lingered only for a moment longer before she turned around and headed out of the door.

Elijah grabbed his mothers spell book off the desk and made his way out to the balcony over looking the courtyard.

He made it just in time to hear Hayley, very angrily, ask Conan "What the hell was that? You don't have the right to speak to him like you just did."

Elijah smiled to himself as Conan scrambled to find an example as they headed out the compound.

With a shake of his head he too made his exit from the compound.

Arriving purposely late to the church that Vincent and Marcel summoned him to he entered the church in his normal suave manner.

"Well looks who's back in town" Marcel voice boomed throughout the church.

"Look who's back" Elijah sauntered over to the table and took a seat.

"Exceptionally late might I add" Vincent said taking his seat next to Marcel.

"Eh" Elijah shrugged "I stopped for a milkshake...did I keep you two waiting. I am so sorry do forgive me."

Marcel and Vincent made some sort of noise with their teeth clearly picking up the sarcasm in his voice.

"So gentleman why am I here?" Elijah asked crossing a leg over the other.

He had no intentions on prolonging whatever this meeting was any longer than need be.

Marcel pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket along with a pen and slid it across the table to Elijah.

"Sign it" He demanded causing Elijah to chuckle as he examined the paper in his hand.

"Please forgive me Marcellus but I do enjoy having the pleasure of reading the fine print before putting my John Hancock-" Elijah looked towards the end of the table to the two sitting across from him "He was the first signee of the Declaration of Independence; July 4th 1776 -"

"Man we know who John Hancock is Elijah!" Vincent let out a breath "This guy is unbelievable-"

"Okay listen" Marcel intervened "Elijah you have been out of the loop for some time and I'm hoping that your brother has had the opportunity to catch you up on things. So I'll just get to it."

"One could only hope that you would..." Elijah paused "I've been here for five minutes already and I'm growing tired of this."

Marcel let out a breath he knew that talking to Elijah would be difficult but he wasn't prepared for the amount of sass and sarcasm that was coming his way.

"The only reason why your family is here now is because I allowed them to come back so that Vincent could do a spell to heal your little niece." Marcel sucked on his teeth "And to my dismay they didn't leave -"

"Yes yes" Elijah nodded his head "You saved my nieces life and I do thank you for that but what does that have to do with this impromptu meeting?"

"Well what you have in your hand" Vincent said pointing to the piece of paper. "Is a written and soon to be signed contract, by you, that states that you will stay on your side of New Orleans."

"Oh you want me to only stay in the French Quarter...how absurd" Elijah chuckled as he slid the contract back to them.

"Elijah look" Marcel sighed "Your brother took us helping his daughter as a sign of a truce. He hasn't straggled out of the French Quarter and New Orleans has been peaceful."

"Hmmm" He purred "It would seem as though that was true but I happen to know that the real reason as to why my brother hasn't left the comfort of the French Quarter or our compound for that matter...it is simply because every corner he turns someone is attempting to take his life."

"So what are you saying Elijah? That your brother is just afraid and he's not really honoring our truce?" Marcel asked him.

"Marcellus must you be so naive" Letting out a laugh Elijah stood from his chair and begin pacing the floor. "What I'm saying is that before my arrival he did not have the appropriate...protection to wander freely around the city; with me no one dare lay a finger on my brother in my presence."

"Marcel why are we even doing this!" Vincent suddenly snapped standing from his seat as well. "All we wanted to do was ensure that we keep the peace in the city. He doesn't give a damn about this city! As usual!"

"Vincent" Elijah's voice dropped an octave as he came to a stop in front of the angry man. "Oh Vincent...you're always faulting me for the fall of your city. I was the infection on your city five years ago and today just my presence threatens your peace within your city."

Elijah smirked at him using his hands to brush away the imaginary lint on his jacket.

"Sounds like your city needs new management doesn't it?"

Vincent threw both of his hands in the air "I'm not doing this with you man...you either sign the contract or you get out of my church."

"Hey if signing the contract is what you two want!" Elijah smiled in their direction making his way back to the table. "I'll do it!"

To the surprise of Marcel and Vincent Elijah picked up the pen and the contract and without hesitation signed his name along the dotted line.

"See Elijah that's all we wanted" Marcel said taking the contract out of Elijah's hand.

"Yes well just to be clear on one tiny little thing." Elijah said sticking his hands into his pockets. "As long as there are threats in your city that can bring harm to my family...I will go anywhere I see fit in this city."

Vincent and Marcel let out a sigh they knew it was too good to be true. There was no way that Elijah would just easily sign over the contract like that.

"If I want to go to across the river to Algiers...I will. If I want to visit the ninth ward...I will. If I want to travel to the Layfette cemetery to see a few witches...I will."

"So what was the purpose of you signing this?" Marcel asked the anger apparent in his voice as he waved the contract in the air.

"That's the point Marcellus" Elijah smirked grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. "There is no point. That was just to keep from bruising your ego...besides look at it."

Marcel and Vincent looked at each other before taking a step towards to the table where the contract lay.

Seeing that Elijah didn't sign his name instead he signed it as John Hancock instead.

"Real clever man..." Vincent said angrily grabbing the paper up from the table and balling it up. "Clever."

"Okay so business is done here..." It came our more as a statement than a question. Elijah wasn't about to allow anyone dictate where he could and could not go in the city that was his. "You two enjoy the rest of your evening."

With that Elijah quickly made his way out of the church.

As he stepped out of the church he felt the vibrations of his phone in the pocket of his suit jacket.

"What is it?" He asked as he started walking down the street.

"Brother" Freya sighed on the other end of the line. "Hope needs a babysitter for tonight...and before you ask; Klaus has jetted off for a romantic get away with Cami. Rebekah has a date with Marcel. Hope will do better alone than with Kol and I have a life too you know."

"Sister -"

"Seriously Elijah you've been gone for five years it's your turn to watch our niece."

"Freya" Elijah chuckled into the phone to the surprise of Freya. "All I was going to say was...of course I'll babysit my niece. I'll be home shortly."

As Elijah walked down the crowded streets of New Orleans, through the crowds of drunken stragglers and boob flashing tourist, he let out a content sigh.

He has traveled many places over these last five years and he has seen and has learned many different thing along his way.

But nothing has made him happier than being back in New Orleans...even the pair of eyes that he currently felt locked onto his back as he walked down the street.

He slowly came to a stop and turned around. The eyes were suddenly gone as the crowds moved around him.

He scanned the crowds, spinning as he did so, searching for the one who picked today to spy on him

Unable to find the perpetrator Elijah stool his hand into his pocket and finished the walk back to the compound.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - 1's enough, 2's too many, 3 and 4 is too much.

The surprise lunch date day hasn't exactly been, pleasant, for the couple. It has been awkward, silent, and tension filled ever since Hayley and Conan walked into the restaurant.

They sat in silence even when the waitress came over to take their order.

Hayley only spoke when Conan tried to place the order for the both of them; snatching her menu off of the table and angrily saying "I am very capable of ordering my own meal thank you"

At least she added a thank you so that was polite wasn't it?

Okay maybe it wasn't polite; The waitress looked between the couple before sadly smiling and walking away.

She never wanted to get into the middle of a couple squabbles when they came into the restaurant...she didn't get paid enough for that.

Over the course of the meal they ate in silence that was until he decided that it was time to speak up.

"Sweetie c'mon" Conan made a reach for her hand in which she quickly pulled away.

"Do not sweetie me Conan" Hayley said angrily folding her arms across her chest.

"For crying out loud Hayley.." He let out an exasperated breath. "You've been acting pissed off at me since we left your home earlier."

Hayley dryly chuckled "It's funny that you actually believe that I'm acting."

"You can't actually be serious right now." Conan said taking a sip from his beer. "Need I remind you that it was he, Elijah, who had me pinned against the wall with his hand around my throat."

This guy is unbelievable Hayley thought to herself with a shake of her head. He doesn't see that it was him who caused all of this.

Him that showed unannounced at the compound, he that spoke to Elijah about things that had nothing to do with him...it was his fault.

"I just think it's crazy that you're more pissed off at me than you are at him. I am your boyfriend, Hayley, you could at least act like you had my back."

As he said these words Hayley shot him a look that would normally scare anyone in her presence.

"Conan" Hayley snapped throwing her fork down. "You do not have the right to come into his home and talk to him the way that you did...it was very disrespectful seeing as though he did nothing to you."

"All I said was that it must be a relief to his family to know that he wasn't dead..." He let out a breath "This guy caused you nothing but emotional stress in his absence all I wanted to do was defend you Hayley."

"I don't need you to defend me Conan!" Hayley breathing was erratic as the anger seeped through her. "Especially not from Elijah. That is mine and his business no one else's!"

Hayley was aware of the stares of the other patrons as she slammed her hand onto the table.

She was just about to give Conan a few more choice words, many of which were going to be very vulgar, when she caught a sight of a woman making her way towards them.

"Hayley" Tina Amelie, the owner of the restaurant, called her name as she made her way across the room over to their table. "I thought that was you over here, with you fiery self. How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Tina how are you?" She sighed lowering her eyes in slight embarrassment. "I'm sorry for the commotion."

"It's okay sweetheart" Mrs. Tina reached a hand towards Hayley and pinched her cheek; like she always do. "It wouldn't be my restaurant without commotion."

The anger Hayley felt instantly dissolved as Tina's bright smile spread across her face.

"I heard that our boy is back in town..." She said happily sitting the check onto the table. "Have you seen him yet? How is he doing?"

Damn word travels fast in this town Hayley thought to herself as she grabbed the check.

"Uh yeah he came home yesterday morning and he's - um - he's well."

Clearing her throat she placed the money to cover the bill over the receipt and handed it to Mrs. Tina.

Conan must've been too angry to even protest Hayley paying for the lunch that he wanted to take her to.

"Well I have something for him..." Mrs. Tina grabbed a bag that one of her employees handed her as they passed by. "Do you mind giving it to him for me please?"

"Of course not Mrs. Tina" Hayley smiled at the older woman as she took the bag from her. The instant the smell filled her senses she didn't have to open or guess what the contents of the bag held. "His favorite...peach cobbler and vanilla ice cream."

Hayley thought back to the first time Elijah had brought her here. It was during her pregnancy when she craved crab legs at one o'clock in the morning.

The whole time she ate her crab legs Elijah watched her in amusement. Laughing as she used her finger to lick the butter out of the cup. It was unhealthy and amazing all at the same time.

Mrs. Tina must've saw Elijah not eating from behind the counter and she approached their table with a tray of peach cobbler and vanilla ice cream.

"Why must the man starve while the woman indulge in delicious food." She said to him before sitting the tray in front of him. "Eat"

Elijah smiled up at her before politely declining the treat. "Thank you it looks delicious, really, but I'm okay."

"It wasn't a suggestion I'm telling you to eat it." Mrs. Tina said, that heavy New Orleans accent breaking out. "I know how you vampires only survive off of blood and whatnot but this...it won't kill you. Eat."

Elijah and Hayley shared a look that said she's not going to give up until you eat it.

"Yes ma'am" His lips curved into a smile as he slowly nodded his head silently agreeing to eat the desserts that was placed in front of him.

Mrs. Tina clapped her hands together and happily smiled before walking away.

"I don't even like peaches" Elijah mumbled under his breath in a very childish manner. "Especially not with ice cream...who does that? This is absurd!"

Hayley laughed as she broke into another crab leg "Stop being a baby Elijah...and give it a try you may like it."

"I doubt it" He sighed before dipping his spoon into the golden mixture.

To Hayley's surprise Elijah's eyes slowly grew wider by the second as he went back in for a second scoop.

"Wow" He sighed around the spoon. "Wow"

It was Hayley's turn to watch in amusement as Elijah practically devoured the dessert. "I take it you like it?" She asked him.

"You have no idea how good this is..." He said scooping more onto the spoon before reaching across the table and bringing the spoon to her mouth. "Taste"

Hayley opened her mouth and allowed Elijah to slip the spoon inside.

Wow he's not lying she thought to herself as he withdrew the spoon. She let out a moan, begging for more, in which he happily shared with her.

That night after requesting a to go serving of the delicious dish it became a weekly thing between the two of them to come here for dinner and or dessert.

It stopped of course when he disappeared; this place held a lot of memories for her and Elijah; even now sitting here with Conan, did not feel the same.

Hayley felt two sets of eyes on her; Mrs. Tina waiting on an answer to her request and Conan who looked angry that Elijah was being brought up once again.

"Of course I'll take it to him Mrs. Tina..." Hayley smiled to herself as shook her head hoping to shake the memories away. "I'm sure he'll love it."

"Thanks Hayley and tell him not to be a stranger." She leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Hayley's head. "And tell him I am going to be so pissed if the next time you come in here and he's not with you."

With that Ms. Tina excused herself to go service another customer. Leaving an even more awkward silence between Hayley and Conan.

"Listen Hayley -" Conan sighed "I know that you and him had history but I must ask. Is this how it's going to be from now on; you and me with Elijah in between."

Hayley was taken back by his question. Of course it's not how it will be from now on...Hayley was his girlfriend not Elijah's.

But now it made more sense to her; this would explain the macho act that Conan tried to put on earlier.

"Conan" She shook her head letting her hair fall in her face. "Elijah is Hope's uncle -"

"So is Kol." He chipped out "So that's not really a good excuse Hayley. If it's going to be; Me, You, and Elijah, let me know so that I can prepare myself for it. So that I will know that he could do no wrong in your eyes and it will always be my fault."

Hayley let out a sigh "Conan I am not doing this with you. If you want to be jealous, for no reason at all, that's on you. Elijah is Hope's uncle and that's it..."

The two fell silent once again and it was Conan who let out a breath and hung his head. "Hayley I'm sorry for how I've been acting earlier and even now - I just know the history - I truly am sorry."

Hayley slowly nodded her head as they stood from their seats. With a wave to Mrs. Tina the couple exited from the restaurant.

"Don't worry about it Conan" Hayley brushed it off leaning forward to place a kiss onto his cheek. "It's late I should be getting home to Hope, so...thanks for today."

Without giving him a chance to say anything else Hayley turned away from him and headed down the sidewalk towards the compound.

Before she could make it back home Hayley felt as if she was being watched...followed.

She quickly remembered what Elijah always said to her...

Know your surroundings and keep your guard up. A pretty woman like you should never be vulnerable while walking the streets alone...especially these streets.

Hayley slowed her pace...if someone was following her she should would like to know why.

She turned around expecting to find nothing and no one because after all it could've just been the wind rustling the leaves or a stray cat.

What she didn't expect to find was the most exotic, the most beautiful, woman she has ever seen.

With hair flowing down her back and her perfectly golden caramel skin Hayley sucked in a breath. She was truly hypotonic.

Who is she? Hayley asked herself coming back to her senses. It was like watching this woman slowly walk towards her had put her in a trance.

But Hayley knew better a gorgeous woman like this walking down the streets of New Orleans with six inch heels on and a fur coat couldn't mean anything good.

"Who the hell are you and why are you following me?" Hayley asked immediately getting into a defensive stance.

"Hayley...isn't it?" The very intriguing woman asked her.

Well she's definitely not from New Orleans Hayley thought taking in her accent; it was a mixture between French and something she's never heard before.

"Who's asking?" Hayley asked as the woman begin circling around her...in a manner that made Hayley extremely uncomfortable.

"Ysabel...it's the medieval form of Isabel devoted to God." She reached out to stroke the end of Hayley's hair. Finally she stopped walking in front of her and let out a sigh "Wow you're gorgeous. I see why he's so in love with you."

Hayley jerked away from her; she had this weird feeling about anyone touching her hair...Especially strangers on a darkened street.

"The name is Hayley...it means hybrid; werewolf and vampire." She snarled.

Hayley hoped that by her snarling it would run whoever this lady was away.

It didn't.

"Sweetheart" She chuckled as she started pacing. "I know exactly who you are and what you are...believe me he talks about you enough. He even called out your name once or twice while in bed with me."

Hayley bit back the urge to ask her a distasteful question and instead opted to focus on who this he was instead of why he was calling out her name while lying with her.

"And who is this he you keep referring to?" Hayley was tired of this back and forth game already and she really needed to get home to Hope and to give Elijah the ice cream before it melts everywhere.

Instead of answering the question Ysabel smirked at her.

Letting out a sigh as the realization of the situation hit her. Hayley shifted on her feet "If you're here to tell me that you and Conan have been hooking up behind my back I honestly don't give a da-"

"Oh sweetie" She waved her hand in the air and the motion silenced Hayley.

She's a witch Hayley thought to herself as she watched the woman in front of her smile.

"I'm not talking about that pathetic excuse for a boyfriend you got yourself...that was one awkward date!" She tossed her head back with a laugh. "I mean you were there! How awkward was it for you!"

Choosing to ignore her jokes on her relationship Hayley begin to wonder. If she wasn't talking about Conan...who could she be talking about??

"Don't wreck your brain too much sweetie. I don't know Conan but I do know...Elijah."

As the name rolled off of her tongue Hayley voice caught in her throat.

Who was this woman and how does she know Elijah...Hayley was quite sure that she knew everyone the Mikaelson's were close to and some that they weren't.

But they've never mentioned to her anyone by this name or this goddess like.

"How do you know Elijah?" She managed to get out.

Ysabel stopped her pacing and stared at her as if Hayley had just asked her the hardest question on a pop quiz.

With a raised eyebrow she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders "We've recently spent a lot of time, like a lot of time, together."

You could easily tell that this Ysabel chick wasn't from New Orleans, so if it was true that her and Elijah had recently spent time together, they must have spent time together during his disappearance.

"So what? You two screwed each other and now you're psycho over him?" Hayley shrugged "Please don't take this the wrong way...but if he didn't call after doesn't that make it a one night stand?"

"Actually Hayley." She smirked "It was many many nights and from what he told me you would be the one night stand in this situation right? But that's not right is it..it's not a one nightstand if you got married the next day is it?"

Hayley must admit that hurt just a little. The fact that what she was saying was undeniably true and the fact that Elijah shares so openly about her to a complete stranger.

"So you're here to rub it in my face or -" Hayley asked even in all of this time she had still failed to say exactly why she was here and why she decided to stalk her.

"Don't worry Hayley that's not why I'm here." She said reaching into her back pocket pulling out an envelope. "Would you be a gem and give this to him for me?"

Hayley eyed the envelope and Ysabel skeptically "You have stalked me all day just to give Elijah a what...love letter?" She asked taking the letter from her.

To Hayley's surprise Ysabel belted out a laugh. "Sweetheart I've been here for months...I wasn't stalking you. Just call it a coincidence of being at the right place and the right time."

Letting out a sigh Hayley stuck the letter in her back pocket "Right, okay, I'll alert Elijah of your presence...just stay the hell away from me."

Hayley had no desire to prolong whatever this was any longer than need be. So with a nod of her head she walked away.

The rest of the way home Hayley's urge to read the letter grew stronger and stronger.

Who wouldn't be curious to read a mysterious letter from a mysterious woman...but the contents of the letter was none of her business.

So she ignored the urge hoping that Elijah would be kind enough to share with her.

Hayley reached the compound which was surprisingly quiet. When she left this morning everyone was home with no plans of going anywhere...but plans change.

The sound of Hope's laugh from upstairs filled Hayley's ears and she smiled, it sounded as though she was having the time of her life, and that brought joy to her.

Following the voices she found Hope in her Uncle Elijah's room.

"Uncle Elijah!" Hope's laughed filled the entire compound. "You are not that good at painting! What is that!"

Hayley watched as he picked up his painting "It's you and your mommy on your horses as you ride to the castle."

Hope shook her head while letting out a laugh "Sorry Uncle Elijah; that's not me or mommy...and those are not horses either."

"Oh yeah...how about we ask your mommy right now." Sensing her presences at the door Elijah turned his painting towards her and smiled. "What do you think mommy?"

"Well" She said stepping farther into the room. "I think I'm going to have to disagree with Hope on this one...I think it's beautiful. Great job Elijah."

"Why thank you Hayley...at least someone around here understands and appreciates good talent when they see it."

The room fell silent before the three of them burst out in a fit of giggles...his painting was really really awful and they all knew it.

"Hope how was your day sweetie? Hayley asked placing a kiss to her head. "I'm sorry I was gone all day."

"It was fun mommy. Uncle Elijah is really really cool; he taught me how to ballroom dance, we played games, he told me stories, and then we painted...well I painted."

Hayley shared an amused look with the Original who seemed to be smiling from ear to ear. "Uncle Elijah is really really cool huh? That's a first..." She said to Hope finally tearing her eyes from Elijah's.

"Yeah he's way cooler than Uncle Kol!" Hope said happily standing from her chair. "But please don't tell Uncle Kol."

"I won't sweetie." Hayley said taking Hope's hand in her own. "Why don't you go get cleaned up and get ready for bed. I'll come tuck you in."

"Okay mommy" Hope said giving her mother a hug.

To the shock of the two adults in the room Hope let her mother hand go before turning and running towards the Original.

He braced himself for the impact ensuring that they both wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Goodnight Uncle Elijah" Hope said throwing her arms around him. "I love you"

That one little sentence was enough to melt his heart. He placed a kiss to her head. "I love you too...sleep well little one."

Hope quickly ran past her mother and out of the room leaving behind a smiling Original.

"I knew it! I bloody knew it!" Elijah sighed as Hayley smiled at him. "I always knew it."

"Knew what Elijah?" Hayley laughed as he sauntered over to her.

She has never seen Elijah lose his cool demeanor in this way before...this was definitely a sight to see.

"I'm the..." He made a wave motion with his hand. "Cool Uncle. I am sooo telling Kol."

Hayley shook her head; her daughter is going to have this entire family competing for her love.

Little did they know she loved them all equally. That's just the type of girl she is.

"You know Elijah; besides Klaus and myself...you are the only other person she has said she loved. Not even Freya and Rebekah have heard those words from Hope."

"Yes well I have been known to have that affect on women." He smirked at her. "How was your day...relaxing I hope?"

"Not at all" She sighed walking past him and over to his bed where she sat. "And I don't really want to talk about it so here."

Hayley held out the box that Ms. Tina asked her to bring him.

Eyeing the box; Elijah took it from her before taking his seat next to her on the bed. "What is it?" He asked her.

"Mrs. Tina wanted me to tell you not to be a stranger and the next time that I come in her restaurant and you're not there with me she's going to be pissed."

Hayley watched as the smile spread across his face as he opened the box.

"Wow I hadn't realized just how much I've missed this until now..." He said immediately reaching into the bag for the silverware.

Handing a spoon over to Hayley they both scooped up the gooey substance along with the vanilla ice cream.

Both letting out a moan as the deliciousness filled their mouths they turned towards each.

"It still taste exactly the same." They both said in unison and laughed.

As the room fell silent Hayley remembered the other excitement that happened to her today and the letter that was in her back pocket.

"Elijah would it be okay if I come back in here after I tuck Hope into bed I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course you may" His eyebrows creased as he noticed the uncertainty on her face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Uhh" Hayley hesitated standing from the bed. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the envelope. "You may want to read this."

Elijah eyed the envelope before reaching out to take it from her. "What is this?"

Hayley didn't answer him, in fact she didn't even look at him, she just let out a breath before quickly exiting the bedroom.

Elijah looked at the envelope and the ice cream that was slowly melting. He stood from the bed and stuck the ice cream into the mini freezer he had in his room...sometimes he enjoyed cold blood bags on a hot summers day.

Going back over to the bed; Elijah examined the writing on the envelope and sighed a sigh of relief...it wasn't Hayley's handwriting; so that eased his apprehension.

The handwriting was unrecognizable to him; he has never seen such fancy writing, not even Rebekah's, before.

He slowly slid his finger under the folds of the envelope and pulled the letter out.

Someone had sprayed some type of fragrance on the letter and almost instantly Elijah recognized it but still he read:

My Dearest Elijah

If you're reading this that means that you have returned home to New Orleans; I am happy and glad that you are safe. Also I am embarrassed to admit that I have spent morning, noon, and night thinking about you and our time spent together. Have you been thinking about me as well?

You should know that when we were forced to separate all I thought about was you and what I would do to get you back and Elijah I would do anything to get you back.

This is besides the point and it is not the reason why I'm writing this. Yes it's true I love you but I love him more and I must do right by him.

I know that you may have given up by now, after all this time, but I haven't.

Elijah I will be leaving town, I don't know when I will return, or even if I will return...but I have to find him and make things right.

I hope that when I do return it is with good news.

Your one true love,

Ysabel

"Hayley" Elijah sighed as he folded the letter up just as she stepped into the room. "What did she say to you? You must stay away from her."

"Believe me Elijah I have no intentions of getting close to her ever again." She shook her head as she took a seat next to him on the bed. "She's very gorgeous...lucky you."

"Believe me when I say, Hayley, there's nothing to be lucky about."

Elijah crumpled up the letter and tossed it on the ground before getting out of bed.

He walked over to the mini freezer that he had placed the ice cream in when Hayley went to tuck Hope into bed.

Elijah came back over to the bed; delicious peach cobbler and ice cream in hand.

He could tell by the look on Hayley's face that she was curious...and he was going to do his best to ease that curiosity.

"Now tell me -" He sighed handing her a spoon and taking a seat next to her. "What exactly did she say to you?"

"Nothing really" She shrugged dipping her spoon into the ice cream. "She just really gave me a lot of - uh - information that I did not need to know."

Elijah slowly nodded his head.

He was trying to think of what exactly Ysabel could have said to Hayley.

Hayley didn't seem angry, scared, worried, or nervous. She was still sitting here so Elijah could only assume that what Ysabel said to her wasn't too bad.

"Information like what?" He inquired. "Hayley you must tell me exactly what she said to you. She's very dangerous and if she harmed you in anyway I promise you I will -"

"Elijah calm down please" Hayley said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I promise you it wasn't anything bad, really, it was more embarrassing than anything."

"Embarrassing to whom may I ask?"

Elijah couldn't think of anything that has transpired between Ysabel and himself that would be considered embarrassing the only thing he could think of was maybe the one time he fell off a bike.

"She basically told me how beautiful I am and how she can see why he - you - are so in love with me." She looked down and Elijah noticed a small blush on her cheek.

Elijah slowly nodded his head Ysabel wasn't lying there, it was all true, and that shouldn't have been considered embarrassing at all; especially not to Hayley, when he told Hayley every day before his absence that she was beautiful.

"Okay" He sighed "That couldn't have been it...why would she tell you that?"

"Well that wasn't all. I think she wanted to make me jealous for some reason..." She shrugged her shoulders with a nervous chuckle. "I don't know."

"She wanted to make you jealous by calling you beautiful?" Elijah raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make much sense."

"It doesn't but -" Hayley shrugged "She did make it a point to tell me that during a couple of your love making sessions you uh - you - called out my name."

"Wow now that is embarrassing." He laughed and Hayley stayed quiet.

She was expecting some sort of denial. There was a part of her that didn't believe the things that Ysabel said to her but now watching Elijah as he laughed and acted very nervously she couldn't help but think that everything was true.

How was she supposed to feel about this; the information she had just received and the way he's reacting to it...it was sure going to make things a lot more awkward between them now.

"Hayley" Elijah said her name which brought her out of her thoughts. "One embarrassing thing that Ysabel failed to mention is that; she's a lying witch."

"So none of that was true?" Hayley sighed as he turned to her and shook his head.

"No Hayley...well the gorgeous part was true." He smirked "Ysabel and I do have history but it was not to that extent. We may have kissed once after too much bourbon but that's it."

Hayley felt relieved to know that things didn't have to be awkward between them...it was awkward enough as it is.

"So wait" Hayley shook her head as one more piece of information flooded her brain. "So that witch called me a one-night stand and you two never -"

"Hayley believe me when I say I am not the one to gossip; I would never disclose information so sacred to me...no matter how much alcohol I've inhaled."

"But Elijah she knew about the night before Jackson and I got married...if you never said anything to her how did she know?"

Elijah let out a breath "I had a moment of weakness, my guard was down, she's a powerful witch...and she infiltrated my thoughts."

Elijah let out a breath he wasn't sure why or how Hayley could have believed any of the things that Ysabel had said to her.

He after all was a noble and honorable man and things like that he would hold dear to him...he never even mentioned it to Niklaus.

"So who is she really Elijah -" Hayley asked "And what did the letter say?"

Elijah sighed at the mention of the letter. Ysabel basically said a bunch of nothing that meant everything to him in that letter. She may be psychotic but she's doing what he couldn't do and for that he must applaud her for.

She was also doing things that he mustn't tell anyone...not Hayley nor his family. If they knew exactly what had transpired over these five years he wasn't sure how they would react.

"Hayley you know I keep nothing from you." He said abruptly standing from the bed. "And I promise I will tell you everything, when the time is right, but not tonight okay?"

With that he vamped out of the room leaving a very confused Hayley lying on his bed.

Elijah what have you gotten yourself into Hayley thought to herself as she flopped back onto the bed.


	8. Chapter 7 - An Old Pal

Chapter 7 - An Old Pal

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the wait but I've been so occupied with school that I hadn't had the time to write. Luckily I found some down time so this is what I've come up with...

To Bellaaaaaa I hope you like the little scene I added it just for you.

To everyone else thank you sooo much for the reviews and the faves!! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

It had been weeks since Elijah vamped off to meet Ysabel that night and ever since he returned he has been acting...different.

He only smiled when he was in the presence of Hope; not even Hayley could cheer him up.

He was out all day on "business" and up all night. Some nights he didn't even come home last night would be the perfect example.

Hayley would lie awake and await for his return and when the time got the best of her she would fall asleep in his bed.

Elijah was startled, to say the least, when he returned home to find her asleep in his bed and not her own.

Of course it was wrong of him not to wake her and send her back to her bedroom, she does have a boyfriend after all, but he was frustrated, tired, and stressed out and all he wanted to do was rest.

Unfortunately rest never came for the Original he tossed and turn all night as the memories invaded what ounce of peace he had while lying next to her.

It is unusually cold; much colder than the New Orleans weather he was used to.

He took in the scene around him...he definitely was no longer in New Orleans. He was no longer in any place that was recognizable to him.

It was dark, windy, cold and eerie.

The streets he was walking, the unfamiliar streets, he was alone. There's no sign of any life around him...it was as if he was in this place on his own.

He walked into the middle of the street and took a spin examining the things around him.

He let out a breath what the hell

"HELP!" He turned towards the sound of the cry. "ELIJAH PLEASE HELP ME! I'M SORRY!"

Hearing his name he vamped into a building; a building that stood alone on the empty street.

Elijah thought being alone on the empty street was out of the ordinary but this, building, was strange even for his liking.

As he grew closer and closer the cries became quieter and soon they were only hushed whispers.

"Elijah help me please...don't let them do this to me."

Elijah turned the corner of one of the walls. Using his stealth skills he walked into the door at the end of the very long hallway.

What he didn't expect was the scene in front of him.

He begin to panic as he stopped dead in his tracks.

In front of him the lights suddenly turned on and the room suddenly became full.

People from his past, people he has never seen before, people he had tried his best to run away from.

Were all standing around idly watching...almost hypnotized like. They all seemed to be in some deep controlled trance; Elijah had no time to wonder about them.

The only person that mattered in this moment currently had a knife to his throat and the smirk of his enemy behind him.

"Bienvenue!" He smirked in Elijah's direction. "Welcome Elijah how nice of you to finally join us."

"Move that knife an inch and I promise it will be the last thing you do." Elijah practically growled as he stepped into the room. "I suggest you release -"

"I suggest you shut your mouth before I turn this place into a bloody bloodbath."

Elijah hardly ever obeyed the commands of his enemies but this situation was slightly different.

He had no allies here; his brothers and sisters weren't going to burst in any moment and save him from the extremely dangerous situation he was facing.

There was no negotiating with his enemy this time; he has learned that over time, if his enemy wanted him dead...he knew and had the means to do so.

So Elijah stayed silent and watched as the scene unfolded in front of him.

His enemy let out a loud laugh and it seemed as everything moved in slow motion...even his vamp speed seemed slow.

The knife was pressed into his neck and Elijah did everything in his power to race across the room to stop it.

"ELIJAH HELP MEEEE!"

He was too late. His enemy had sliced his throat and blood was spilling everywhere by the time he made it to the now lifeless body.

One by one the crowd seemed to laugh and disappear as Elijah fell to his knees to cradle the lifeless body.

"NOOOOOO!!!" He cried out.

Hayley jerked awake as she felt the convulsions next to her in bed. She quickly turned on the beside lamp before sitting up and turning to him.

"Elijah what's wrong?" She softly asked.

Elijah's white t-shirt was drenched with sweat, his hair was sticking to his forehead, and his breathing was hard as he sat up in bed.

"Hayley" He breathed out "Please forgive me...once again."

Hayley let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. One would think that by now she would be used to these constant outcries catered by his nightmares...but she wasn't each night it sounded as if the nightmare got worse.

Nightmares that he's insisting on keeping to himself, apparently, but Hayley wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Elijah. Please talk to me...what is this all about?"

He shook his head. He would love nothing more than to tell Hayley what was hunting him in his slumber; after all, she was the only one who cared enough.

Unfortunately exposing his horrific dreams would open up a whole other conversation that he was just not ready to have with her or anyone else for that matter.

"Hayley I can't. Please just go back to sleep..." He sighed "I'm fine."

Hayley nodded her head already accustomed to how this was getting ready to play out.

He's going this route once again; the route of shutting her out and being distant.

"Elijah what part of any of this is fine?!" She motioned to his distraught appearance. "Look at you...look at what you've been doing."

Elijah leaned over to the nightstand to grab his towel and glass before standing from the bed.

He was ignoring her as he walked across the room and poured himself a shot of bourbon.

He downed the first shot before pouring another.

"C'mon Elijah it's three o'clock in the morning and you're drinking. Wouldn't you feel better talking about it or or -"

"What would make me feel better Hayley -" He snapped throwing the glass across the room. It easily shattered as it fell to the ground. "Is not having this same, exact, conversation every single night - morning - whatever."

Elijah should have known that his temper tantrums weren't enough to scare her away; he wouldn't hurt her for pressing the issue, he wouldn't even kick her out of his bed room, so the yelling and throwing things were sort of unnecessary.

"Stop waking up at absurd hours of the morning screaming and sweating, and we will stop having this same exact conversation every single morning." She shrugged nonchalantly "It's really that simple."

"Hayley if my tossing and turning and night sweats are keeping you up at night, if I'm disturbing your sleep, please feel free to retreat to your own bedroom."

Elijah mentally slapped himself when he caught the look that momentarily spread across her face.

He honestly didn't mean to come off rude towards her but it was true he never asked her to sleep in his bed, she wasn't being forced to stay here, and after many nights of back and forth arguments one would think she would have already returned to her room.

Well that and besides the fact that she had a boyfriend and there's no way Conan would approve of this.

"Elijah" She sighed "I'm worried and you shutting me is doing nothing to help that."

"Hayley, I'm pretty sure that you should be more worried about your little boyfriend finding you in my bed than some silly little dreams that I'm having."

The room fell silent as she begin playing with her fingernails.

Hearing that made Hayley's heart break a little and it wasn't because he was dismissing her and using Conan as the means to do so.

Hayley stood from the bed angrily throwing at pillow at him and to her surprise it hit him.

Meaning he let her hit him seeing as though his reflexes are faster than a cat.

"My little boyfriend Elijah dumped me weeks ago." She bit out "And you would have known that if you weren't being such an jackass the last couple of weeks."

With that Hayley exited the room if Elijah didn't want to open up to her she wasn't going to force him to.

She knew that she wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight -morning- so instead of going to her bedroom she headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

She walked over to the fridge and pulled the doors open revealing the contents inside; from a family that didn't need food the refrigerator stayed stocked.

Even though the refrigerator was stocked with plenty of food that was healthy to eat the only food that stood out to her was the last piece of Hope's chocolate birthday cake.

Ehhh I'm her mom I'm sure she won't mind and if she does I'll just compel the baker to make another one.

She thought as she pulled it out of the refrigerator along with the carton of milk.

Hayley had just begun to dig into the cake when she felt a hand slide onto her shoulder.

Elijah let out a sigh when her shoulders relaxed at his touch and she let out a sigh. "Hayley forgive me I didn't mean to come across the way I did. I shouldn't have said any of that and I'm truly am sorry -"

"Elijah it's okay...don't worry about it." She shook her head finally looking up at him through her eyelashes. "You couldn't have possibly known...actually no one knows."

"That's not necessarily true" He said taking a seat next to her. "I normally notice everything about you; when you wear your hair a different way, when you're happy and when you're sad, when you haven't fed in days..."

Elijah noticed the raise of Hayley's eyebrow at the last observation and he smirked.

"You eat gigantic amounts of chocolate cake when you're blood thirsty." He smiled a very soft smile.

"Right" She nodded her head taking another forkful of cake into her mouth.

"I guess I really have been...occupied...lately and I didn't notice." Elijah picked a piece of imaginary lint from the sleeve of his suit jacket. "Would I be overstepping my boundaries if ask what caused this sudden breakup?"

Clearing her throat she shook her head and mouthed nope to him scraping her fork against the plate.

"Conan decided that he wanted to take a break." She said to him plain and simple. "Whatever that means, and who was I to stop him. Right?"

Hayley was having trouble teaching some of the magic that Hope was trying to learn to her.

Earlier that day she knew she had to get help from someone and the only person that knew about this type of magic was no one other than Vincent Griffith.

Even though she wasn't friends with him, understandably, at this precise moment she knew that the only that could help with Vincent.

So after a quick meeting with him she had managed to learn a way to teach it to Hope and had just return home and got into bed with Hope when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey" Conan said walking into her bedroom.

"Hey" She smiled at him as she sat up in the bed where she was lying with Hope.

Noticing the not so happy expression on Conan's face caused her own happiness to drop.

"Hayley can we talk for a second?" He asked sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Yeah of course" She turned towards Hope and kissed on her head. "Hope sweetie I think Uncle Elijah just got home...why don't you go find him and see if you can hang with him for a little while. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy" Hope said getting out of bed and gathering up her art supplies.

Conan cleared his throat "Um yeah I passed Elijah in the courtyard I think he was heading towards his study."

Hayley nodded her head and watched as Hope passed Conan on her way out.

The two of them had a very strange and awkward relationship...Hope wasn't Conan's biggest fan and Hayley chalked it up to her just being shy.

"Did you want to talk here...or -" She asked as she stood from the bed. Already knowing the answer to her question; he hated talking in the compound especially when knew that literally everyone here could hear him.

"How about we take a walk yeah?" He asked watching as she stepped into her boots and her jacket.

The couple walked down the crowded streets with no destination in mind until they accidentally stopped outside of the park.

Still walking in silence they took a seat on one of the park benches and watched as the leaves blew, the birds flew, and the children played.

"So" Hayley decided to break the silence. "What prompted this little surprise outing...did you miss me?"

He smiled at her teasing but his smile didn't quite reach his eye and very slowly he reached for her hand.

"I have missed you...very much Hayley." He sighed "The question is have you missed me?"

"Of course I've missed you..."She chuckled. "Why would you ask me that?"

Hayley was taken back by his question. Why wouldn't she have missed him; she had been so busy with other things that they hadn't had the chance to see each other in weeks.

"It's been weeks since we've talked or seen each other and I know that it isn't because of me..." He smiled a very small smile "I've tried."

"No one is saying that you haven't tried Conan. You are making this bigger than what it needs to be. Need I remind you that my family is going through a very rough time right now -"

"Your family." He scoffed "Don't you mean Elijah, not your family, Elijah is going through a rough time."

Hayley finally understood where all of this was coming from and she angrily dropped his hand.

"Why do you always bring Elijah up; yes he is going through something but have you forgotten the rest of my family? Klaus, Freya, Rebekah, Kol -"

"Are not your family" He let out a breath. "The Mikaelson's are not your family. You are not a Mikaelson...Hayley."

Hayley was really tired of hearing the you're not a Mikaelson line. It was something she has heard since she first met them and moved into the compound.

She has just as much reasoning to be considered a Mikaelson as the Mikaelson's does. Sure she wasn't an Original but that doesn't mean she's not a part of the family.

"Listen Hayley I hate to be the harsh one but you pretending to be a part of this family when you're actually not..." He sighed "Is exactly what got Jackson murdered."

"Don't!" Hayley snapped letting her hair fall into her face. She angrily pushed it behind her ear as she turned to face him. "You do not get to say his name."

"You know Hayley" He chuckled "There's a lot of things that I'm not allowed to do in this relationship; I can't defend you against Elijah, I can't say Jackson's name, I can barely speak to Hope."

"Conan what do you want from me!" She threw her arms into the air. "I'm sorry that I can't always give you my undivided attention but I'm trying here -"

"There's nothing you can do for me" He let out a breath standing from his spot on the bench "Hayley I love you...but I think we should take a much needed break."

"Okay so you're breaking up with me because I'm not giving you enough attention?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Right?"

"I'm not breaking up with you Hayley...I'm just giving you time to figure out what you really want. Me or the Mikaelson's; Hayley, I can't sit around loving you and end up like Jackson."

A silence fell over them as Hayley noticed that this was bound to happen sooner or later. She didn't have the best track record when it came down to men.

So as Conan leaned down to place a kiss on her lips and whispered "I'll see you later...I love you" to her she made no effort in trying to stop him from walking away.

"And I haven't seen or talked to him since." Hayley didn't quite know why she felt a ping of sadness course through her body but she did.

Maybe it was because this was the first time she has talked about this day with anyone or maybe the realization set in that things may be really over between her and Conan.

Her time to ponder on it was cut short when Elijah made a "hmm" noise with his mouth before abruptly standing from the chair.

"Elijah" Hayley sighed "Where are you going...come back and sit down."

Elijah shook his head buttoning the button of his suit jacket. "I'm afraid that won't be happening."

"And why not?" Hayley asked him.

There was no need for her to ask him that; she knew why it wouldn't be happening and exactly where he was trying to go.

"Hayley" He smirked turning towards her with a look of amusement. "Don't you think that he needs a little lesson in what happens to you when he hurt someone I love."

Hayley let out a breath; even after all of this time he was still very protective of her...even when his protection was unwarranted.

"Elijah stop" She said grabbing his hand. "Believe me I've experienced way worse heartache in the past five years with you gone than this break up thing."

Elijah nodded his head, she was a very tough girl, a silly break up was not enough to actually hurt her.

"Elijah I am fine..." She said to him tugging onto his hand and pulling him back down into his seat. "Believe me."

"So" He sighed as they finally released hands. "If I can't go rip your ex heart out...what can I do?"

"You can have an adult conversation with me and tell me what's causing these nightmares." Hayley watched as he fought for the words to protest against what she requested of him. "Before you panic; I'm not asking for every single detail...I just want to know what's going on in that head of yours."

"Hayley I can't." He said with a shake of his head. "I really wish that I could but -"

Even if he exposed an inch of what he was going through it would open up a gate where so many other questions could be asked that he just didn't have the answers for at this time.

"Elijah I told you my drama...feel free to share your drama with me."

He sighed running his hands over his face "I'm just regretting a lot of my past decisions and now my demons are hunting me; in my dreams, in my life, in my head -"

Hayley stayed silent hoping that he would continue; she didn't want to interrupt and have him change his mind about opening up to her.

"I left my family for selfish reasons. I left in hopes of finding out who exactly it is that I am...at what cost was that Hayley? In my absence Niklaus could have been executed by a number of our enemies."

"But he wasn't" Hayley tossed in

"I made and I left a mess here in New Orleans and I did no better on my journey to find myself. I destroy everything in my path, everyone in my path, maybe Vincent was right."

"Elijah don't do this to yourself. You can't put the blame of all of this on yourself; the things Klaus have done and his enemies are not your fault. New Orleans is an infection on is own, not because of you, the things that goes on in the city is not your fault."

"What about the things outside of the city that you don't know about, things my family don't know about, I have done horrible things over the past five years, Hayley, unforgettable and unimaginable things."

"Elijah I'm sorry that you're dealing with this all alone...I would love to tell you that it's none of your fault what happened these past years, but I don't want to lie to you Elijah, just tell me what's going on. I want to help. I am your best friend."

Elijah slowly nodded his head "I promise I am going to tell you but you have to give me time to...work through everything. Okay?"

"Okay" Hayley nodded her head finally he had opened up to her.

Even though she knew that there was so much more that he was withholding from her at least now she had a better understanding of his demons.

She was happy that he was finally letting his guard down and allowing her to help...even if it was just a small amount.

Hayley was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed that he had been staring at her. Under the heat of his gaze Hayley shifted shyly pushing her hair behind her ear.

"What?" She asked softly

The silence between them wasn't awkward in any way but what was unexpected was the magnetic pull they had towards each other.

Neither knew who was leaning towards who but almost suddenly Hayley was in his lap with her lips on his.

"I've missed this" He sighed into the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tightly to him.

Hayley's thoughts clouded over. She had no idea where this sudden mood came from, they had gone from being angry, to sad, to content, to...this.

They both knew how wrong it was but in this moment, after five long years, they didn't care.

Hayley bit down onto his lips drawing blood into her own mouth...she was still addicted to the taste of him.

She started rocking against him causing the both of them to moan in unison.

"Hayley-" He groaned out allowing his hands to work their way into her hair.

Hearing the sound of her name coming from his mouth drove her that much crazier.

"Elijah..." The sound of Rebekah's voice caused the two to quickly jump apart. "Brother!!"

The moment was broken and their senses flooded back to them. They both shared a moment of shock before the realization that Rebekah was closer than they thought.

Thank God for Rebekah Hayley thought to herself speeding to the other side of the kitchen.

All the while fixing her hair and straightening her clothes as she did so she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened between the two of them.

What was she doing she hadn't had the time to process the break with Conan...she wasn't even sure if she had completely forgiven Elijah for leaving.

She couldn't allow that to ever happen again; Elijah was going through something and he wouldn't even tell her what that something was completely.

He clearly doesn't trust her how could she even allow herself to get that far with him.

Elijah ran his hands through his hair and tried to calm himself, completely oblivious to Hayley's inner battle across the room from him, as he listened for his sisters footsteps as they grew closer.

"Brother -" she came to a stop in the entrance of the kitchen. Her eyes immediately landing on Hayley. "What the bloody hell were the two of you doing?"

Hayley walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle from it. Opening the bottle she took a long gulp from it before turning back to the curious younger sister of the man she was just dry humping two seconds ago.

"Yoga." She finally breathed out to her.

Rebekah folded her arms against her chest. She stood with an amused expression on face.

"Yoga?" She questioned "I don't see a yoga mat anywhere?"

"Backyard" Hayley pointed over her shoulder towards the back door.

Just to not make the situation any more awkward than need be Hayley walked over to the table and took a seat next to Elijah.

Elijah exchanged an apologetic smile with Hayley.

"Elijah you will tell me what exactly it was that Hayley was doing that got her so breathless!"

Elijah smirked to himself even though Rebekah was his younger sister sometimes she had the tendencies to treat her older siblings as if she was their mother.

"Yoga sister" He said standing from the chair blocking Rebekah path as she stormed over towards Hayley. "Now how about you tell me why you were screaming my name like you've gone mad."

"Oh" Rebekah sighed suddenly remembering why she came searching for her brother in the beginning. "There's some beautiful bloody woman at the door. Personally I think she's one deep breath away from death...she's asking for you."

With that Rebekah turned away and walked out of the kitchen.

Elijah and Hayley exchanged a look as she stood from the table coming to stand next to him.

Before exiting to follow behind Rebekah Elijah turned to Hayley and grabbed her hands in his owns.

"Hayley we must talk about this..." This meaning whatever was going on between them before Rebekah interrupted. "If I promise no more nightmares will you stay in my room tonight?"

Hayley let out a shaky breath before slowly nodding her head.

Elijah took her head nod as a sign that she was saying yes to his proposal.

"Okay" He sighed before abruptly turning around and leaving the kitchen with Hayley behind him.

Elijah turned the corner and gasped when he saw who was standing with wobbly knees in the middle of the compound

He rushed over to her side catching her in his arms before she was able to hit the ground.

He didn't care that his entire family was standing idly around watching the scene in front of them. "Gia" He said quietly through shaky breath as he cradled her.

Elijah noticed the blood dripping from Gia's neck; she had been bitten by a werewolf...Why would a werewolf bite her? He couldn't help but wonder.

"Elijah" She turned her head towards his voice and smiled, even through the tremendous amount of pain she was currently in, she smiled at him. "You need -"

"It's okay Gia don't talk...Niklaus!!!" He called for his brother.

"No Elijah-" Gia shook her head as she went into another coughing spell. Taking a deep breath she whispered to him. "You need to know that...he's still alive."

Elijah felt a ping of happiness course through him at Gia's words but his focus right now was on saving her.

"Brother why are you summoning me away from my time with my daughter?" Niklaus asked suddenly appearing besides him. "Oh love that doesn't look too well...who is she?"

Klaus shot at look in his siblings direction with a questioning eyebrow and smiled when they all shrugged their shoulders; happy to not be the only one out of the loop.

"Niklaus" Elijah sniffled and turned his attention to his brother. "She needs your blood...please."

Elijah wasn't the begging type by any means but in this case he would do anything for Klaus if he would just heal Gia.

"No" Niklaus shook his head to Elijah's surprise. "I will do no such thing"

"No?" Elijah growled out watching as his brother begin pacing back and forth. "What do you mean no..."

"Elijah!" Klaus suddenly yelled "I have a flux of enemies prancing in and out of New Orleans and you think I'm about to offer up my blood to heal someone that we don't know!"

"That's exactly what you're about to do." Elijah with his normal calm and cold demeanor stepped towards his brother. "Even if I have to take it from you myself."

Suddenly Freya and Rebekah stood in between their two brothers holding them away from each other.

"Brother" Freya said to Elijah as Klaus fought against her hand that was placed firmly against his chest. "If you don't want whoever that is over there to die...maybe you should explain to us who she is."

Elijah let out breath a gave up his fight with Klaus; Klaus was a very stubborn individual and trying to take something from him would accomplish nothing.

"Brother please" Running his hand through his hair Elijah felt the tears spill from his eyes; if Klaus didn't heal Gia everything he has fought for the last five years would have been for nothing. "Help her"

Klaus eyes softened as he saw the pain in his older brother own eyes as he lifted the young woman in his arms and moved her over to the couch.

He didn't know the woman lying on his couch mer seconds away from her death but she clearly meant a lot to his brother and as much as Klaus hated to admit it...that's all that mattered.

He slowly nodded his head before walking across the courtyard over to the woman on the couch.

The bite was getting worse and she was now erratically shaking and groaning from the excruciating pain.

"Hold still love" Klaus said to her before biting into his wrist and holding it up to her mouth. "Drink"

Elijah sighed a sigh of relief when Gia very slowly wrapped her lips around the open gash on Klaus's wrist.

With Klaus's blood flowing through her body, Elijah noticed the bite clearing up and almost instantly her breathing returned back to normal.

Slowly she sat up eyes scanning the room of vampires for Elijah. Spotting him walking towards her with a drink in his hand "Elijah...I'm sorry I didn't know where else to go."

Elijah handed her the dark liquor and watched her down it. "It's okay you came to the right place Gia." He said to her as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and took a seat next to her.

The space became silent as the siblings along with Hayley waited for some sort of explanation and when Elijah and Gia only sat staring into each other eyes Hayley was the first to break that silence.

"Okay so are you going to tell us who in the hell is she?" Hayley who had been standing quietly watching as Elijah cared and cried over this woman asked couldn't help but feel a little ping of jealousy.

Rebekah and Freya exchanged looks wondering exactly the same thing Hayley had just asked.

Elijah sighed and turned his attention towards Hayley and his siblings. "This woman whom you have just saved is Gia, thank you brother, is a fairly new vampire who I turned not too long ago and -"

"So let me get this straight Elijah." Klaus interrupted him "So my sire link is broken and you decide to go out and create more enemies who may come for me."

Elijah couldn't help but roll his eyes; it's very understandable for his brother to be so paranoid at a time like this but did he have no faith in him?

Klaus knew that he would never bring someone into their home that would bring danger to any of them. Let alone have him heal someone that was out to get him.

"It is in someone's best interest to get to explaining what that little scene was before me saving you love..." He chuckled pointed a long finger at Gia "Would have been all for nothing."

"Wow you definitely live up to your name." Gia sarcastically rolled her eyes. "I'm Gia and I couldn't hurt a fly let alone an Original vampire."

Elijah smiled at her quirkiness he has only met a few people who had never coward away when in the presence of his brother and Gia was one of them.

"You'd do best to remember that love..." He smirked "Just because I healed you it does not mean that I trust you."

"Of course you don't...you don't even know me." Gia bit back standing from the couch. "And quite frankly I didn't not come here for you to trust me."

"Then bloody hell why are you here?" Rebekah intervened not necessarily liking the way that the stranger was talking to her brother. "He was kind enough to save your ass from dying and you're talking to him as if -"

Suddenly Elijah grabbed Gia's hand and vamped her upstairs to his bedroom and away from his siblings wrath.

"Your brother is an asshole" She smiled at him before throwing her arms around his neck. "I have been going through hell since you left."

"Gia what are you doing here?" He sighed wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Do they know that you're here -"

"No" She shook her head quickly already sensing the panic in his voice. "Ysabel has been keeping him occupied and he never noticed."

Ysabel must have gone in search of him after their meeting at the bar that night.

It would only be a matter of time before someone started searching for Gia...really searching for her; and the last thing the Mikaelson's needed was more enemies coming to their city.

"We must protect you at all cost. You will stay here, don't worry this is my room, make yourself comfortable because you will not be leaving."

Gia furrowed her eyebrows like his brother Gia was also very stubborn; a trait she inherited way before her transition.

"I am not staying here locked up in your makeshift castle..." She shook her head "With your weirdo family. You gave me a job and I can continue that job here. I just need to find the right people -"

"Gia listen to me. You have managed to escape and believe me when I say I will not rest until I get him back. So you must not worry."

Gia has known Elijah for quite some time now and when Elijah gives you his word he never goes back on it and that brought comfort to her.

Gia nodded her head slowing stripping out of her jacket and tossing it across the room.

"So since I technically just cheated death..." She smiled over her shoulder at him as she made her way towards his bed. "Would it be okay if I rest for just a little bit?"

"Uhhh yes" He sighed "But we have to talk about all of this and the werewolf bite and your escape. It can wait until after your slumber."

"Thanks Elijah" She let out a breath as she laid back onto the bed.

Elijah quickly left out of the room, closing the door behind him, before heading down stairs to ease his siblings curiosity as best as he could...and it wasn't easy.


	9. Update

Hey guys sorry this isn't a new chapter but I just wanted to update you guys on why it's taking so long to...update.

We were recently hit with Hurricane Nate and I literally have not had the time to write but now that everything has calmed down and all of that good stuff the new chapter will be up soon (hopefully) until then here is a little preview between our favorites...Haylijah!!

"So Elijah I guess that proposal is off huh?" She asked the sarcasm dripping through her voice.

"What does that mean?" He asked after a moment pause before following her into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing" She called over her shoulder to him as she made her way to the fridge.

Elijah leaned against the counter and folded his arms across his chest. "More cake?" He questioned as she pulled a plate from the refrigerator.

"More lies?" She tossed back at him angrily.

Elijah cleared his throat stifling whatever laugh or chuckle that was threatening to spill from him.

"Do enlighten me Hayley what have I lied to you about?" Elijah didn't miss the scoff that came from her as she turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Recently...since my return."

He corrected himself knowing that she must've of been thinking of how his absence the past five years was some how him lying to her.

"Oh I don't know Elijah how about how you chose not to tell me about your girlfriend...you do realize that we almost had - we almost - did things sitting in that chair right?"

Elijah looked over his shoulder at the chair that was still sitting away from the table from their earlier activities and smile.

"Do not do that smirking smile thing Elijah...you've brought whomever this woman is into our home and you're still lying about who she really is."

"Let's go to bed Hayley." He sighed not really in the mood to have another argument. Things were finally looking up for the two of them and Gia's arrival is not going to dissuade that.

"What bed Elijah...I don't know what type of weird creepy fantasy you're thinking of but I'm not sleeping a bed with you and your girlfriend."

Laughing softly to himself he shook his head in disbelief. "Hayley she isn't my girlfriend -"

"Right and Klaus isn't Satan."


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - This is crazy

How could you possibly explain to your family the identity of some random person that just showed up to their home without giving away too much.

Simple you don't. You beat around the bush and give throw off answers to the questions they present to you.

"Who is she and why did a werewolf bite her?" Freya would ask him.

His reply. "Her name is Gia and I guess she upset the wrong werewolf this time..." He chuckled "You know how stubborn and egoistical they can be."

That did nothing to settle them it did nothing but make them angrier instead of easing the tension that was already in the home.

Maybe he should try a different approach other than the sarcastic and apparently non-funny route he was aiming for.

He must've spent hours really trying to explain to his siblings and Hayley who exactly Gia was to him.

Not being able to really go into too much detail...he failed miserably. He might've left them even more confused than before.

Hayley seemed to be more upset at everything overall than anything. Rebekah seemed to be angry at how Gia acted towards Klaus. Kol could care less and Freya seemed disappointed that Elijah wouldn't share with the family about what exactly was troubling him.

Klaus was more angry for selfish reasons. Angry that Elijah would bring a complete stranger into their home with no explanation of who she was. Angry that his brother was now being reckless instead of the normal careful person he once was.

Elijah would have to worry about that later, his siblings would understand when the time was right, but right now he needed a favor from his older sister.

"Freya" He said walking into the study finding her in a weird yoga position on the mat.

"Brother" She let out a deep breath as she switched yoga positions. "I am trying to have a peaceful second to myself...is that too much to ask?"

"Of course not" He smiled at her "And sister I promise you can have that moment to yourself. But I need a small teeny favor."

"Of course you do" Freya let out an aggravated groan as she stood up straight. "What can I help you with?"

"I need your most powerful cloaking spell." He said following Freya out of the study and down the stairs.

Freya begin sorting her necessities around the table before sighing; she already figured out that her brother would be coming to her for this. "I'll need something of hers."

Luckily Elijah had already taken care of that before allowing Gia to sleep. Pulling a small blade from his back pocket, that was used to draw some of Gia's blood, he handed it to Freya.

"Sister I need a powerful spell that would allow her to travel the compound and the French Quarter and that's it...if possible make it so that she can only leave New Orleans with me."

"And why are you holding her hostage in our home again?" She asked sticking the tip of the blade in one of the lit candles. "If she wants to leave...let her."

"Because...Sister -" He let out a breath. He didn't know how many times he could explain to his siblings how important it was to him to keep Gia safe.

He also didn't know how many different ways he could explain that he couldn't tell them anything right now.

"It's complicated right." She smacked her lips and nodded her head before completely dropping the subject.

Freya begin chanting and waving her fingers in a circular motion and not a second later the candles went out and she turned towards him.

"It's done" With that she walked passed him intentionally bumping his shoulder with her own as she did so.

Elijah let out a groan. Keeping this away from his family was going to be harder than he thought.

As he made his way towards the kitchen he was met in the hallway by a very angry looking hybrid...and it wasn't Niklaus.

"So Elijah I guess that proposal is off huh?" She asked the sarcasm dripping through her voice.

"What does that mean?" He asked after a moment pause before following her into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing" She called over her shoulder to him as she made her way to the fridge.

Elijah leaned against the counter and folded his arms across his chest. "More cake?" He questioned as she pulled a plate from the refrigerator.

"More lies?" She tossed back at him angrily.

Elijah cleared his throat stifling whatever laugh or chuckle that was threatening to spill from him.

"Do enlighten me Hayley what have I lied to you about?" Elijah didn't miss the scoff that came from her as she turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Recently...since my return."

He corrected himself knowing that she must've of been thinking of how his absence the past five years was some how him lying to her.

"Oh I don't know Elijah how about how you chose not to tell me about your girlfriend...you do realize that we almost had - we almost - did things sitting in that chair right?"

Elijah looked over his shoulder at the chair that was still sitting away from the table from their earlier activities and smiled.

"Do not do that smirking smile thing Elijah...you've brought whomever this woman is into our home and you're still lying about who she really is."

"Let's go to bed Hayley."

He sighed not really in the mood to have another argument. Things were finally...possibly...looking up for the two of them and Gia's arrival is not going to dissuade that.

"What bed Elijah...I don't know what type of weird creepy fantasy you're thinking of but I'm not sleeping in a bed with you and your girlfriend."

Laughing softly to himself he shook his head in disbelief. "Hayley she isn't my girlfriend -"

"Right and Klaus isn't Satan." She snapped at him. "Listen you do not have to lie about who she actually is, Elijah, I just hate -"

"What I hate..." He interrupted her "Hayley, is that you're not believing me. Is the trust between us no more?"

"How can I believe anything you say Elijah!" She asked angrily slamming the water bottle down on the counter.

"Because you know me..." He sighed "And you know that I would keep nothing from you. Hayley if I could let you into every single detail surrounding my life in this moment and there was a way to ensure your safety. I would."

"Elijah if there's a threat to my life don't you think I deserve to know?"

Hayley couldn't believe how he was trying to justify his excuses. There have been plenty of threats that have come her way and not once has he ever tried to protect her from them by not telling her.

"There is no threat to your life Hayley...that was a bad choice of words." He hung his head "That's not what I meant."

"So what would be the right words Elijah?" She asked sticking the fork into the cake...she wasn't really about to eat more cake it was just an excuse to come down stairs. "One minute it's there's a threat to your life so I must keep Gia safe in order to protect you and the next it's there's no threat to your life."

"That is why Gia is here to make sure that no threat comes our family way. Gia's safety means your safety, Klaus and Rebekah safety, Kol and Freya. Hope. You're safety relies on me doing just what I'm doing."

"And what exactly are you doing besides pushing the people who love and care for you away?"

"I'm trying to figure all of that out. Gia is asleep...probably will be until morning. I'm going to talk to her and we'll figure it out from there."

"And what am I supposed to just sit back and watch the two of you until she's gone and then you'll finally pay attention to me?"

"No" He shook his head and held the palm of his hand out to her. "What you're supposed to do is let me take you to bed so we can talk about the many ways as to why Gia isn't my girlfriend."

She eyed his hand skeptically and the smirk on face before walking away. He wasn't going to charm his way back into her life...even though she really wanted him to be.

"You can come to bed but do not touch me and do not saying anything. Just go to bed."

She called over her shoulder to him as she exited the kitchen.

He would never go against her so he did as he was told, went to bed without uttering one word to her, until morning came.

Hayley was up and out of bed before he was so his mind immediately went to Gia and the way she arrived to the compound.

He decided that maybe he should kickstart both of their day and help Gia out a little.

Elijah walked into his bedroom that morning with a stack of folded clothes in his hands.

"Good morning I hope you slept well." He said to Gia as she sat up in bed with a stretch.

She must've slept really well her hair was a mess at the top of her head and she looked relaxed.

"I did" She smiled at him "Thank you Elijah for not turning me away I know I took a big risk by coming here...I didn't know where else to go."

"You said that yesterday" He teased sitting the stack of clothes onto the bed.

"Right" She laughed standing from the bed and coming to stand next to him. "What's all of this?"

"Uh you didn't necessarily come with bags so I was just assuming" He let out a breath taking in her still bloodstain clothing that she had no choice but to sleep in. "That you may need some proper attire."

"Thanks" She hesitated eyeing the clothes.

The clothes weren't expensive enough to be Rebekah's and they weren't conservative enough to be Freya's.

As if he could read her mind he nodded his head and pointing to clothes. "Hayley was kind enough to share a few items from her closet..." He smiled. "She insists on you keeping them."

"Ahh of course" She shook her head holding up a pair of jeans. "I should have known from the mud on the bottom of the pants leg."

"Yes well she is very fond of the bayou; I can ask if she has anything cleaner -" He suggested as he looked at the pile of clothes; he didn't notice the mud at the bottom in his rush.

"Elijah" Gia sighed with a shake of her head. "Don't make this anymore awkward than it needs to be; out of everyone here I think Hayley hates me the most."

"She doesn't hate you Gia..." He said turning away as Gia walked over to the open changing area. "She doesn't know you."

"Uh - huh Elijah" She said tossing her blood stained shirt at the back of his head. "You might've been blind to those looks she was sending me but I wasn't. She's pissed that I'm here, or, she's pissed because you were taking care of someone else for a change."

Suddenly someone cleared their throats startling the two. Elijah let out a breath when he opened his eyes to find Hayley standing there.

"Baby vamp I suggest you refrain from speaking on things that you have no idea about." Hayley eyes squinted in confusion when Gia stepped out from behind the changing area. "Wow" She chuckled.

"Hayley let me explain-" Elijah says taking a step towards her.

"You stole my clothes to give to her?" She said in disbelief as she eyed the outfit Gia was currently wearing. "Really?"

Gia and Elijah exchanged a look before Gia sighed. Elijah told her that Hayley offered them to her.

"Hayley...don't be mad at Elijah he just wanted to help me since -"

Hayley quickly shot her a look before holding her hand up "Back off." She spit out angrily to Gia's surprise.

Elijah let out a breath before rubbing the crease in his head. He knew that the two of them would get nowhere so he turned to Gia who looked as if she was getting ready to say something in response to Hayley's snappy attitude.

"Gia why don't you go down and get something to eat the refrigerator is stocked with every and any thing you can think of."

Gia's face scrunched in confusion. Even though she was turned five years ago there were still things she didn't know about vampirism. "Why is your refrigerator stocked when you guys don't eat?"

"You really ask a lot of questions baby vamp..." Hayley scoffed folding her arms across her chest. "I'm sure there's a How to be a Vampire for Dummies book somewhere."

Gia chuckled to herself before she unexpectedly took a big step in Hayley's direction. Elijah saw this and stepped in between the two women.

"There just might be Hayley...and I'm sure there's someone around that can remove that stick from your ass."

"Enough" Elijah said eyeing the two of them very angrily. With everything going on the last thing he needed was some unwarranted quarrel between the two of them.

The two eyed each other before Hayley let out a breath and retreated over to Elijah's bed...she very obviously kicked Gia's clothes onto the ground as she slid under the covers.

Gia wanted to say something but for the sake of Elijah's wellbeing she just allowed him to answer her question from moments ago.

Elijah explained to Gia how his family, unlike most vampires, didn't need to feed. They could go days without feeding; even though they enjoyed it from time to time.

He explained how Rebekah enjoyed going shopping for what she would call comfort food for when she just didn't feel like doing anything that day. She would lie down in bed all day and try to remember what is was like to be normal with normal food.

Gia seemed to understand by the end of his explanation. She nodded her head she have always enjoyed the lessons Elijah gave to her about this lifestyle.

"Can I leave the compound...it's kind of stuffy in here?"

"Yes." Elijah stuck his hand into his pants pocket. "You are free to leave the compound and roam the French Quarter...unfortunately that is as far as the spell will allow you to go without me."

She let out a breath, happy to know that she would not be bind to this place; she didn't know how much of Hayley's attitude she could take.

"Good" She nodded her head as Elijah patted her shoulder and apologized for Hayley's behavior with his eyes.

Mouthing a quick "it's okay" she made her way over to the door stopping short before turning towards Hayley who eyes were fixated on her.

"Hayley I have done nothing to you and the least you can do is be respectful towards."

"I don't have to do anything baby vamp..." Hayley shot her a very sarcastic smile. "Have a great breakfast."

Gia exited the room after mumbling something under her breath that Hayley nor Elijah caught...even with their vampire hearing.

"This bed frigging smells like her." Hayley said with disgust apparent in her voice as she kicked the covers onto the ground.

"Stop. It." Elijah said as he crawled into bed with her. "What is going on with you...you're acting like a - a -"

"Mikaelson?" She asked with an arched eyebrow. She smiled to herself when he slowly nodded his head. "Newsflash Elijah I was a Mikaelson, even before you left, she's bringing danger to my family so I'm going to make her life a living hell."

Elijah must admit that made him feel a jolt of pride and happiness. Normally people wanted to get as far away as they could from the Mikaelson name and here Hayley was happily embracing it.

"Why are you smiling that?" Hayley's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "I'm being serious Elijah. I thought about it last night and you have given me no reason not to trust you with my life so I'm trusting that whatever is going on between you and her will bring no danger to this family...like you said. But that doesn't mean I have to be buddy buddy with your girlfriend."

Last night while Hayley laid next to him and tried to ignore his presence she thought about him.

This was the man she loved and ever since their first meeting he has never done bad by her. She had no reason not to trust that he wouldn't do anything that would put her or their family in danger.

"You have my word no danger will come to our family at my expense." He said ignoring the last comment made from her.

She slowly nodded her head before shuffling in the bed until she braced her head into the palm of her hand.

Elijah stared at the woman he loved and wished that when all of this was said and done...she would still see him as the same noble and honorable man that he has always been.

They lounged momentarily before they had to get up and get their day started.

The rest of the day Hayley and Gia managed to avoid each other at all cost...seemingly they were on opposite ends of the compound or not there at all.

Elijah spent most of the day out with Klaus and Kol...did he have problems of his own? Of course he did. But so did his brother and that was more important to him at this precise moment.

After talking to a few witches, running into Marcel and Vincent who seemed to travel together these days, and removing a few heads from the bodies who dared attempted to come for them...the Mikaelson men returned back to the compound.

"I'll get some blood bags" Kol said as he walked away to the lair beneath the compound.

Klaus and Elijah dragged themselves over to the couch and took a seat.

Even though they were the true victors of the events today...the fights weren't easy and they needed to replenish.

"Brother" Klaus let out exasperated breath placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder. "We can't keep doing this...we eliminate one and then more come -"

"It's how it has to be brother." Elijah chipped out rolling the sleeves of his shirt up. "Your sire link is broken and you have a lot of enemies."

"There has to be a way to put the sire link back or or -"

"The only way we can do that is if you go to every single person you ever sired and resired them and brother I can guarantee you that by the time you got half way through...you'd be dead."

The two brothers laughed at the irony behind that statement. They were already dead but here the are trying to prevent death from coming to them.

"So what do you suggest we do brother?" Klaus asked

"We make peace"

"Peace?" He raised an eyebrow "Brother there can never be any peace with those who I have harmed. I murdered them and their families for my own selfish gains...and you're talking peace -"

"He's right brother" Kol said walking back over to his brothers with glasses filled with blood. "There's no way to make peace."

"Yeah Elijah" Klaus couldn't believe that this was the plan his elder brother had thought of...no one would ever make peace with the almighty Klaus Mikaelson and Elijah knew that. "What do you think we just gather ever vampire I've ever turned and tell them I'm sorry now run along."

Elijah let out a breath...it was in no way the best plan he has ever come up with but what other plan do they have? Run. Turn into monsters killing the same ones who once swore their life to the almighty Niklaus out of fear.

"It's the only plan we have brothers..." Elijah begin to say "But it's not one we have to execute today. We have more time to think of another plan.

"Elijah!!"

Elijah suddenly heard his name being called. All three Mikaelson brothers looked towards the voice finding Gia standing above them peering over the banister.

Elijah let out a breath and stood from the couch, handing his now empty glass to Kol, who protested angrily.

"Brother weren't we in the middle of something?" He asked as he looked between Klaus and Elijah.

Elijah signaled to Gia that he would be up in one moment before buttoning his suit jacket and turning his attention back on his brothers.

"It'll only be a moment brother...why don't you and Niklaus put your heads together so that we can get to the bottom of all of this."

"Elijah must you get whipped by every damsel in distress that you find interest in rescuing." Klaus said as he stood in front of his elder brother.

"Niklaus what are you rambling about...Gia called for me -"

"And you go running. If I didn't know any better I'd say that love upstairs got you wrapped around her little finger tighter than Hayley has ever had."

Elijah ignored Klaus's taunting. He was whipped by no one...Okay he was definitely whipped by Hope and maybe Hayley. That's it.

Elijah walked into his bedroom and found Gia sitting on the edge of the bed with a folded piece of paper in her hands.

She must've sensed his presence because she turned her head towards him. "I was frolicking in the French Quarter and I saw the guy - the werewolf who bit me..."

Gia's face showed signs of anger, fear, confusion, and worry. She shook her head before tossing it into her hands.

Panic begin to set in to Elijah as he watched on. Was she bitten again, there would be no way that Klaus would heal her once again.

"Gia you must tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened Elijah!" She hit the bed forcefully before standing up and pacing the floor.

"Then why are you so upset...what did you see? What did he do to you?"

"I'm going to kill her!" Gia vamped away before Elijah could question her any further.

Elijah stood in confusion he had no idea what any of that was about luckily he didn't have to wonder much longer.

"Elijah your girlfriends are downstairs fighting..." Rebekah smirked as she came to a stop in his doorway. "If I were you I would get down there now from the looks of it Hayley is about to murder your current girlfriend."

He wasted no time in replying to his sister before rushing down the stairs and sure enough they were both fighting.

Hayley had Gia pinned against the wall, much like he had had done Conan after his return, by her throat.

Unfortunately for Gia she was weak compared to Hayley's hybrid strength.

"Baby Vamp don't you ever put your hands on me again..." Hayley snarled out. Her hand tightening around Gia's throat.

"Let go of me you psychotic bitch!" Gia finally fought back by head butting Hayley.

Hayley cried out from the hit and Elijah snapped out of his trance. He couldn't believe the scene in front of him and he also couldn't believe that his siblings did nothing to stop it.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled grabbing Gia around her waist as she charged for Hayley once again. "YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!"

Hayley's breath was ragged as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Tell that to your psycho bitch of a girlfriend...she just ran down the stairs and attacked me."

Rebekah handed Hayley a wet rag to wipe the dripping blood away. Thanks she mouthed to her.

Rebekah went over to stand next to Kol who leaned over and not so quietly said to her "He's the boring brother and he has two gorgeous women fighting over him...personally I'll pick Hayley, she's beautiful and she's bad ass -"

"Brother have some dignity would you?" Rebekah hit his shoulder forcefully "You are her daughters uncle -"

"So is Elijah" He snapped back "And no one is complaining about them shacking up."

Everyone snapped their heads in Kol's direction...their brother could be so inappropriate at times. This was one of those times.

"You know Hayley" Gia spoke bringing everyone's attention back onto her and Hayley. "I really think that you should stop with the name calling...you sneaky bitch you."

"Uh excuse me -" Hayley asked stepping closer to her. "I'm sorry maybe I'm confused but aren't you the sneaky bitch in this case? You showed up to our home and has yet to explain to anyone who you actually are!"

"Oh cut the crap Hayley! You know exactly who I am! Stop pretending as if you don't!"

Silence soon fell over all of them once again; the two fighting, the ones watching, and the one trying to defend both from the other one.

Elijah let out a breath as he slowly released Gia from his grasp and came to stand in between the two.

He couldn't quite wrap his head around what was going on between the two of them and he was sure he was just as confused as his siblings.

Hayley finally let out a laugh that startled those around her. All wondering the same thing...what could possibly be funny right now.

"Baby Vamp...I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I couldn't tell the difference between you and every boob flashing tourist on Bourbon St."

Elijah who had been standing idly trying to process everything placed a hand onto Hayley's shoulder before turning to Gia.

"Can you please just explain what exactly it is that Hayley has done."

"It's no wonder why she has hated me since I showed up here...she's working with the werewolf that tried to kill me."

Elijah shot a look of disbelief in Hayley's direction. His mouth fell open and he took a step closer to Gia...away from Hayley.

He couldn't believe she would do something like this. He especially couldn't believe that she's been putting up with this facade the entire time.

Granted she more than likely had no knowledge of Gia before she showed up here...but now it would make a lot of sense why the hostility was so strong towards Gia from her.

"Hayley - I can't believe - you - what did you do?" He stammered over his words.

Hayley couldn't believe what Elijah had just asked her. He's seriously believing her.

"What are you talking about?" Hayley questioned she was genuinely confused at this point.

She wasn't working with anyone, especially anyone that knew, or cared, about Gia enough to try to kill her.

Klaus who had been standing back watching the whole scene unfold right in the middle of his home finally stepped for getting in front of Hayley; slightly pushing her back.

"Listen love." He chuckled as Elijah placed a protective arm in front of Gia.

Klaus smirked at his older brother in amusement. Oh how the roles have reversed...his brother was now protecting someone who isn't Hayley.

"If you're going to accuse the mother of my child of some awful dead such as plotting your death...you better have proof to back it up."

"Brother -" Elijah eyes left Hayley's to focus on his brother...who if you asked him needed to stay out of it. "What more proof do you need, Gia saw it with her own eyes, I think she would remember the face of the werewolf who bit her."

"But I'm not working with -" Hayley started to say but decided against it when she noticed the sad look on Elijah's face.

He sadly shook his head before looking down at the floor. "It all make sense now...why you've wanted her gone since her arrival."

"You know me Elijah and you know that I wouldn't have planned to have her killed- I didn't even know her before her arrival." Hayley was more angry at Elijah right now than she was at the false allegations that came from Gia.

Elijah wanted to believe her but he couldn't just deny the things Gia had seen with her own eyes.

"Elijah! I wanted her gone since her arrival because after all of these years I still love you and she was threatening to take that away from me!"

Suddenly she realized that all eyes were on her and she mentally kicked her self...did she seriously just say that out loud.

"What?" Elijah wasn't sure that he heard her correctly. Clearly his siblings did; they all shot smiles at each other, even Niklaus stepped from in the middle of them.

"I love you Elijah-" Hayley figured she might as well go with it she had already put it out there. "Am I jealous of Gia? Of course she's gorgeous and she's the one getting your attention now...but I would never wish her dead because I know what she means to you."

"Yeah you love him so much that you were kissing -" Gia made a reach for Elijah's arm pulling him back to her. "Him."

Gia handed the phone over to Hayley.

Hayley's hand went to her mouth as she stared at the picture on the screen.

Elijah's curiosity got the best of him. He moved to stand behind Hayley and peered over her shoulder to get a better view of the phone screen.

He couldn't differentiate if the anger boiling inside of him was because it was him on the picture...which means he was or is working with Ysabel or because Hayley was kissing him.

Elijah felt a pair of hazel green eyes on him he looked down to Hayley who face showed signs of major fear.

"Conan"

They both said his name in such a cold whisper that it could have frozen the entire compound.

A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this semi long chapter!! I don't want this story to drag on and on so guess what...Elijah's big secret reveal is coming next chapter!!!


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - The Truth

He couldn't differentiate if the anger boiling inside of him was because it was him on the picture...which means he was or is working with Ysabel or because Hayley was kissing him.

Either way he was angry.

Elijah felt a pair of hazel green eyes on him he looked down to Hayley who face showed signs of major fear.

"Conan"

They both said his name in such a cold whisper that it could have frozen the entire compound.

The named rolled off of their tongues in such distaste...anger burned through their bodies for many different reasons.

Hayley was upset because the baby vamp decided that she would spend her day stalking her instead of worrying about herself...she was even more upset that she decided that she would take a picture, like that, in hopes of it breaking apart her and Elijah's relationship.

Elijah knew and understood Hayley's feelings for him...he also knew that it was something they would have to talk about once everything settled down.

Unfortunately seeing this picture made him a little unsure of everything at the moment; that's justified right?

Of course it is but for now there were bigger issues going on; Conan is working with Ysabel.

That's a very dangerous combination if used properly and Elijah had no choice but to stop this before it got too out of hand.

"Surprised huh Elijah?" Gia asked completely oblivious to thoughts of the people around her. "You shouldn't be surprised maybe Hayley has turned into a fake bitch in your absence...maybe she's been playing you all the entire time-"

"What is your problem Baby Vamp; you're stalking me, you've been rude to me since you showed up, and you've accused me of things that is so far from the truth." Hayley could feel herself getting that much more heated. "These guys are my family; they would never believe anything you say over me...Elijah included; he knows that I love-"

"Cut the crap Hayley" Gia laughed. She couldn't believe that Hayley would still stand here and say that she love Elijah when the proof that she doesn't is right here on the phone. "You claim to be so in love with Elijah then why was this guys tongue down your throat?"

The Mikaelson's all shared a look all wondering the same thing...why exactly was Hayley kissing Conan? Were they back together? They couldn't be especially with Hayley confessing her love to their brother.

To Gia the shocked expressions on everyone's faces meant that they had finally realized what a lying two faced bitch Hayley actually was.

But she couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Baby vamp not that it's any of your damn business who I kiss and don't kiss -" She peered around Elijah's body to shoot daggers at Gia before letting out and breath and saying to him. "I wasn't kissing him Elijah."

He nodded his head; Hayley had no reason to explain to him what she and Conan were doing in regards to their on again off again relationship...but they must talking about it eventually.

Right now isn't the moment for that they must find out what the ordeal was between Conan and Ysabel...that was the important thing right now.

"It's okay Hayley you don't have to explain anything to me..."

His words lingered in the space between them. Hayley knew that the picture must have confused him; after all she had only moments ago confessed her love to him in front of everyone and now Gia shows him a picture of her kissing her ex.

Oh God he must think I'm crazy she couldn't help but think to herself.

Hayley very nervously ran her fingertips through her hair before letting out a breath.

"I'm going to kill him." She bit down onto her bottom lip as she continued to curse Conan in her thoughts. "He called me and said that he wanted to talk, I objected many times, but I finally agreed. I wasn't there for more than five minutes before he kissed me."

"Oh for the sake of God!" Gia suddenly groaned out; gaining all of the attention now. "Why are we still talking about a stupid freaking kiss; what's important is that she and this guy are -"

"Gia" Elijah held up a hand that momentarily silenced her.

Gia was slightly taken back by the sternness in his voice.

He sounded angry at her...was he? He couldn't possibly be angry with her it wasn't her fault that Hayley got caught conspiring with the man and woman that tried to kill her and who knows what else.

"No! Elijah..." She said grabbing hold onto his wrist that lingered in the air. "He's the guy that was Ysabel little companion and Hayley is clearly working with him -"

Suddenly Hayley let out a breath, looking at the screen once more before she handed Gia her phone back. "I am so sorry Gia, I'm sorry that this happening to you. I'm not working with him, he's my ex boyfriend -"

Ex boyfriend?? Was that supposed to comfort her...if it was it didn't. If anything it only confirmed what she already expected.

"Your ex boyfriend tried to kill me and you're saying you had no idea that he was -"

"No" Hayley quickly shook her head. "I had no knowledge of Ysabel or who she has been working with. Believe me when I say, baby vamp, I am just as confused as you are...once again I am so very sorry."

Hayley gave Elijah a small smile before she sped out of the courtyard.

Her mind was clouded with the two very names that she had hoped to never head again; Conan and Ysabel. She didn't even know Ysabel but she already despised her.

Elijah let out a sigh at the sound of the door slamming shut from upstairs.

"We have to talk." He said grabbing Gia's hand in his own and practically vamping her upstairs to his bedroom.

"Elijah you better get to explaining because I'm this close...to murdering Hayley -"

"Listen and believe me when I say this; Hayley is in no way working with Conan." Elijah shut the door behind him before coming over to her. "It's true that they are exes but that's it."

"And you know this for sure?" She asked folding her arms across her body. "How?"

Elijah paused he didn't know exactly how to answer that...he had no way of actually knowing the truth.

But this was, Hayley, the woman he loved and the one who would never lie or conspire against him.

So there's only way he could answer Gia's question and that was. "Because I know her and that's all that matters."

Comforting she couldn't help but think to herself as she ran a hand through her hair.

The last thing Gia wanted to do was put her trust in Hayley but what else could she do...Elijah's mind was made up. All of his trust was into Hayley.

"Okay so say she's telling the truth...we're just going to ignore the fact that Ysabel chose Hayley's ex to kill me or maybe -"

"Maybe he's been working with her all along?"

"I don't know Elijah...you're the expert on all of this." She sighed with a shake of her head. "I'm confused on everything but what I do know is that...we need to come up with a plan. And fast."

The two sat on the edge of the bed and quietly tried to come up with any solution that could help them through this situation.

Elijah knew that it finally had come time where he could no longer push everyone away; Conan is the prime example of how this is now getting too close to home.

He could sit here and do nothing; wait for the next move to be made or he could jumpstart and get ahead of the problem before it turned deadly and it would turn deadly and fast.

He knew what he had to do now...

"We leave tonight at midnight..." He suddenly said watching as Gia slowly turned her head towards him. "It's the only way."

"Leave - we leave - we run -" She stammered. Unsure if she had heard correctly she raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you saying Elijah?"

"Gia, my dear, you are a lot smarter than you are putting on right now." He smirked at her as he stood from the bed and begin pacing back and forth. "We leave tonight."

"That's true Elijah, I am very smart, but I don't think you are..." She let out a breath. "Do you not understand what you just said to me?"

"Yes" He said matter of factly before going over to his closet to pull his traveling bag out and tossing it onto the bed. "We're going back to France...tonight."

"Elijah!" She chuckled in disbelief "Will you stop to think for a second...you can't just rush out, again, on your family like this."

"They'll understand everything when we return Gia."

"Elijah" She sighed grabbing his wrist making him pause his packing to look at her. With soft and sad eyes she shook her head and said to him. "Think about Hayley."

That got him to stop and think. He stared into Gia's eyes and he knew that she was only looking out for him and he also knew that she was right.

He needed to pause and think everything threw; his family would forgive him...He and Hayley would not make it a second time if he tried to leave again.

Especially considering everything that was going on now.

"I am thinking of her..." He said angrily tossing the bag onto the floor. "I'm always thinking of her."

Gia smiled sadly at him; she could the wordiness behind his eyes, she could see how tired he was of everything, she could see how he blamed himself for everything...he needed to know that none of this was his fault.

Slowly she patted the empty spot next to her.

"I am the last person who wants to stick up for Hayley, believe me Elijah, but she just told you she loved you."

"Yes I know...and despite everything; the timing and the circumstances, I love her as well. I always have."

Gia had to smile to herself at that. She remembered all of the late nights spent with Elijah looking a photos of Hayley and Hope that he kept in his wallet.

She remembered him saying one night during one of his rare drunken rants "if I ever get the chance to get that girl back I'm going to marry her and never leave her again."

Gia may be very protective over Elijah, he's like the big brother she's never had, and her and Hayley may not be the best of friends but she has heard the stories of the two of them and she hoped that they could eventually work it out.

"So how can you be so ready to just up and leave her again. Why are you doing this?" She shook her head in the cutest way possible. "Don't be selfish."

"Everything I do is for that girl...me going to France and ending this is the only way I know how to keep her safe."

"Come on 'Lijah" She rubbed a comforting circle into his shoulder. "I know you want to keep her safe but do you honestly think that you leaving for France tonight will keep her safe? Especially after finding out how close to home Ysabel has gotten."

"Of course not" He scoffed "She's coming with us."

Okay so he has clearly lost his mind he's not thinking logically or practically.

Gia thought to herself taking Hayley to France without her knowing what it was that she was walking into...could only end in one way.

"Elijah you really just need to take a couple of deep breaths, go to your comfort place because you're thinking with anger..." Gia said to him as she stood from the bed. "Elijah we have to think this out. Us running into France, blindly, is not going to end well and now you want to take Hayley as well?"

Elijah slowly nodded his head. Okay his idea wasn't the best idea, sure he had just returned from France, but who knows what could have changed in between this time.

But he had no other solution...he couldn't just sit here and do nothing.

"So what do you propose we do, Gia, sit back and do nothing?" He asked running his hands over his head and grasping the back of his neck.

"What I propose is this; we stay here...In New Orleans and find out why exactly Ysabel decided to come here and recruit people in her army and why one of those people just happens to be your girls ex."

Elijah nodded his head; Gia was right, his plan did not seem practical in the afterthought...the three of them trying to take on an entire army would definitely be the death of them.

So after further conversation with Gia; Eli knew what needed to be done and he knew exactly where to start.

So here he was down the hall while Gia rested, it was sure to get hectic in the coming days and she needed sleep.

Down the hall he quietly peeked into the room, she looked angry, dressed in her leather jacket and muddy boots.

Elijah didn't know what to say to her...how could he possibly tell her all the horrid and unimaginable things he have done over the past five years.

He didn't know the answer to that but he had no other choice this now involved her and he had to tell.

Inside the room Hayley was stewing...she hated the feeling of being played by anyone.

Even worse she hated being taken advantage of by someone she cared deeply for.

There was no way she was going to let Conan get away with this, even though Gia wasn't her favorite person in the world, she still didn't condone what Conan had done.

She stood from her bed and angrily stomped over to her closet, stripping out of one leather jacket into another.

Suddenly she heard a whooshing sound and her hair, because of the sudden wind, moved her hair making it fall in her face.

She let out a breath she knew it could only be one person and she knew exactly why he was here.

But she didn't want to hear it, Conan had a lot of explaining to do and no one...not even Elijah was going to stop her from getting the answers she wanted.

"Stop" Elijah said his breath fanning against the nape of her neck.

To say the least she wasn't startled by his closeness but she was startled by his hands gripping her waist as he pulled her to him.

"You're angry. You're upset. You want answers...but please allow me to handle this." To her surprise he placed a chaste kiss to her neck. "I will get you those answers."

Hayley let out a breath she wished that she could just let Elijah handle everything but she couldn't. This wasn't about him Conan was pretending to really love she had to know why.

"Elijah" She sighed turning to face him. "This isn't yours to handle...Conan played me for years as - as - I don't know some evil psychological plan of his."

"Listen to me" He breathed out running a hand through her hair before cupping her face. "You can't just go running into this...if Conan is really working with Ysabel as some backwater scheme - which I don't think he is - he could possibly be dangerous."

"You don't believe Conan is working with Ysabel?" Hayley was beyond confused at this point.

Gia came to them with proof that he was the werewolf who was with Ysabel that day...how could Elijah not believe Gia? Hayley doesn't even like Gia and she believes her.

"What I believe is that..." He let out a deep breath. "Ysabel is still very upset with me and when she ran into you and him that day-"

"She basically recruited him that day?" Hayley said as it automatically clicked to her.

That would explain why Conan would act so calm and collected with her today; he probably had no clue who Gia was or her relationship to Elijah.

"Yes. And if I'm correct we can not be upset with Conan...he probably was angry and in walks a beautiful woman who asks a favor of him and he was more than willing to abide."

"You make him sound like he's been accused of cheating." Hayley joked stepping out of his arms before going over to her bed and taking a seat. "So if we can't be mad at Conan are we just supposed to forgive and forget."

"No" He shook his head sadly coming to sit in front of her. "Our next move is to act as though we know nothing about it...when we go visit Conan tomorrow."

"Right. Don't know anything about it...wait what? We're visiting Conan?"

Hayley wasn't sure if she heard him correctly or maybe she did and she misinterpreted what he was saying...when he said we're he clearly meant himself and Gia.

"Yes, Hayley, I meant yourself and I." He confirmed her thoughts. "As much as I hate it, hate myself for being the cause of it, you have now become a part of this and the only way I know how to keep you safe is to have you with me."

"Don't you think I'll be much safer and more of a help to you and Baby Vamp...if I knew exactly what I was walking in to."

"Yes which is why I'm ready to explain everything to you...but Hayley I need you to know; before I say anything, that I love you and everything I have done of the past five years was to keep you and your daughter safe."


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Will Set You Free

Author's Note: HEY GUYS I DO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING IN A VERY LONG TIME. BUT AFTER NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE CARED ABOUT THE STORY. BUT I'M BACK AND HERE'S CHAPTER 10.

"Lie in bed with me...yeah?"

Elijah said to a much calmer Hayley now as he grabbed her hands into his own.

She nodded her head and allowed him to drag her over to the bed where they both settled in closely to one another.

Elijah didn't know where to start but he did know that he no longer wanted to hide anything from her so he must start in the beginning.

"Do you know where I went when I first left?"

Hayley quietly shook her head. She often thought about where he could have disappeared to so quickly.

"I visited Rebekah in Hawaii, for a day or two, it was truly something special."

The smile that spread across his face brought a sense of peace and calm to Hayley.

Rebekah has always been his home of comfort, as he was to her, thinking back on it Hayley should've checked with Rebekah in the beginning.

"Two days?" She raised a confused eyebrow at him. "Then where did you go?"

Elijah inhaled a deep breath in and with these next quiet seconds he spilled everything to Hayley.

After leaving Rebekah I did a bit of traveling; trying my best to get a feel of different cities and different countries.

None really made me happy, at least not enough to make me want to stay for more than a day or two, that was until I remembered my conversation with Rebekah a long time ago.

Where could I go to be happy???

France, Manosque, to be exact. It was everything that I could ever dream of.

The first couple of months I spent exploring the city; I saw the many different sights that France had to offer.

One night I decided to go have a night out on the town and something lead me to this bar right on the outskirts of the city.

There in front of me, dancing on the bar, was this beautiful woman...dancing as if the weight of the world were being lifted off of her shoulders.

Three or four or maybe even five shots in she disappeared; she was no longer dancing on the bar nor was she anywhere in the bar.

I didn't think anything of it at the time; chalking it up to maybe she just got off of work or something.

But as I was sitting there I heard her...her muffled cries. Thanks to my more than natural hearing; I heard her cry for help when no one else did in the bar.

I quickly went to her and that's where I found her up against the brick wall of the bar...a man forcing himself onto her.

She must've put up one hell of a fight; his face was completely scratched up and with that understandably so was hers.

I took that sick bastards life right then and there. With a sink of my teeth into his neck he was on the ground and blood dripping from my lips...I stunned myself to be quite honest.

Afraid that the woman in question had just witnessed what I had done I quickly tried to compel her...but she refused.

Her exact words were..."I thought Niklaus was the murderer."

She laughed at that even though I found nothing comical about the situation.

"You are Elijah...I have studied your families history for a while now please don't do that weird erase my brain stuff I won't tell anyone."

Without another word to her I quickly scooped her into my arms and sped her back to my hotel.

After getting her cleaned up I questioned her on why she was so...infatuated, and believe me she was very infatuated, with myself and my family.

She told me that she studied us because she wanted to be like us...she thought that this gift of ours was something that God had blessed us with.

She wouldn't allow me to explain to her why my family weren't good people or people like us...how our lives weren't easy and how we were anything but a gift from God.

My life isn't easy either Elijah.

She said to me.

The man you just ripped to pieces was my very abusive husband brother and once my husband catch wind of this...once he check the cameras behind the bar; he will come for me and he will kill me.

I explained to her that there were plenty of options instead of...this.

I could return to the bar and delete the camera before anyone could know.

Her boyfriend could try to kill me...but surely I could handle a twig jacked up on steroids if need be.

There were options of course anything but what she was asking of me.

She wasn't having it.

I'm going to die either way it goes...at least this way I'll know that I can come back and be stronger than ever.

He's going to find out that I was the last person who saw his baby brother and he will kill me.

After talking out every situation possible, talking about the ins and outs of being a vampire, she never changed her mind.

So I fed her my blood and sent her on her way.

The next night she showed up outside of my hotel door; with much heightened senses and an uncontrollable hunger.

5 stabs to the chest by her husband.

She was in transition

Thus my young protege, Gia, was born.

I spent days, weeks, months, teaching her my way of vampirism. I started off slowly making her feed only from blood bags and the necks of animals.

Slowly I introduced her to humans once she proved that she could control herself.

From there on we spent every day together in France, she told me about her family and how they disowned her ultimately causing her to get into the wrong crowd, I told her of my life back home.

The more Gia and I talked the more I thought to myself...this is my purpose. This is my do good in this crazy world.

I really thought that was it until one day Gia and I were frolicking about and suddenly someone...another gorgeous woman showed up.

She was very tall with long beautiful hair down her back, she was truly a goddess, she definitely peeked Gia's interesting.

Ysabel she introduced herself

Gia definitely took an immediate liking to her. Me on the other hand got a very eerie feeling towards her.

But I swallowed that feeling down and stuck my hand out to her.

Elijah Mikaelson it's nice to meet you and this is my very good friend Gia.

I said to her. I couldn't help but notice the features of Ysabels's face...she seemed weirdly familiar but at that point in time it didn't register to me.

Gia and Ysabel spoke a little while longer, I really felt like a third wheel, but I was just happy to see Gia enjoy herself. She deserved it.

They exchanged numbers and that was it...Gia hoping that she would see Ysabel again, hopefully, one day soon.

She never did. But I did.

I don't know how or why but something just told me to go to this restaurant...in my time in France I had never been there but I did that night.

It was completely empty when I walked in and there under the dimly lit lights stood Ysabel.

I rented the restaurant out for us...I hope you like it.

She said as she strolled over to me.

Flattered that she did something like this; we sat down and had dinner.

Over dinner I did most of the talking; I talked about Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol and even you. Of course I never mentioned Hope...I would never talk about Hope to a stranger.

She seemed to enjoy me talking about my family, maybe a little too much, strangely she never talked about hers.

That night turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. We got closer; as friends only.

One day she showed me this little loft in Manosque, a comfortable home, and out of future hope...I bought it for us.

"Wait Elijah" Hayley was truly intrigued in hearing the story and she honestly didn't want to stop him from talking; but did he just say what she think he said. "You bought a home in France? For us?"

"Yeah" He smiled sadly "I didn't know what to expect once I returned but I remembered telling you that once everything settled here in New Orleans...that I would take you there. The loft is in your name."

Hayley's breath caught in her throat as he looked down at her. He was really serious about the two of them...she could tell just by the look in his eyes.

"I would really like to kiss you right now." She chuckled shyly "But I want to hear the rest of your story."

He leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead. "They'll be plenty of time for that...hopefully...if you still feel the same after what I'm about to tell you."

Hayley slowly nodded her head and watched him take a deep breath in and out before he continued.

From that day on...I would spend the day with Gia and be alone at night; dreaming of our life in France together. In our loft.

Soon those dreams started to become too much to bare; I was missing you and home way too much.

I wanted to pick up the phone and call. If only I could have heard your voice once or the sound of your laughter...I would have been fine.

I even considered coming back home but something told me that I wasn't done here in France.

One morning I went out for a stroll and as I was walking I came to an abrupt stop in front of this big home...it was like a mansion; it was beautiful.

I was so mesmerized by the outside of the home that I almost missed the sounds coming from inside.

I could hear glass shattering and a little boy scream "Papa please don't do it!!"

That cry was so familiar to me it was like I had heard it so many times before.

Truly it was none of my business to intrude on what was going on inside of the home but I couldn't ignore the cries that I heard.

I kept thinking to myself...maybe this is another calling. Maybe whoever is crying on the other side could use my help or something. I don't know I just had to do something.

I went to the front door and looked inside. What I saw? A little boy in the middle of the floor; blood was dripping from his chin, his clothes were torn off of him, and bruises...fresh bruises and bruises from previous attacks.

I got so angry it reminded me of father and Niklaus...the only difference was his siblings were sitting by watching, pointing, and laughing.

In that moment I have never felt this amount of rage before and I have seen a lot of things that have caused me anger...but not like this.

What I did next was so inhuman, so vile, so...wrong.

Without a knock on the door I quickly sped inside. I didn't see the parents downstairs so I sped upstairs where I found them cuddled up and drinking beers in bed.

Seeing that spiked my rage. How could they be upstairs when their son was downstairs...crying and afraid of something that his own father had done to him.

I quickly grabbed them by the collars of their shirts and rushed back downstairs throwing them onto the couch along with their children.

The father made a move to speak but with a quick wave of my hand he thought against it.

You may be wondering who I am

I said to them as I paced back and forth with my hand in my pockets.

My name is Elijah Mikaelson, Original Vampire from New Orleans...heard of me?

My voice was hard and stern. With that the black veins under my eyes brought fear to everyone in the room.

Man I don't know what you - you - what you think you're doing in my house but I advise you to leave.

I laughed when the father said this he was practically shaking in his seat...how could even make a threat like that to someone like me.

Tsk tsk tsk

I shook my head as I quietly circled the room over to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

From the look of pure terror on your face sir...I can tell that you're deathly afraid of me.

You should be

I'm going to murder your entire family if you don't explain to me what exactly this young boy could possibly be crying for.

I don't know - man that's my wife son - he's not my kid.

He said angrily shrugging my hand off of his shoulders.

He's not your kid??

I chuckled walking back over to the kid who tears were suddenly coming to an end.

You know my father never claimed my brother as his own either and he used to beat him senseless; just as you're doing to your own son.

My father even chased and tortured him for centuries...we killed him.

Man! You're crazy! I'm calling the police!

He suddenly stood from the couch and rushed over to the telephone.

Okay well you just sealed your and your family fate didn't you? How selfish can you be?

You can't just come into someone's home and threaten their life -

I suggest you put the phone down.

That was when he made the worst decision of his life.

"Elijah you didn't." Hayley gasped immediately dropping her head into her hands. "No"

She heard him let out a breath before she finally raised her head to look at him.

Slowly nodding his head he confirmed what she already knew.

Before I could even process what was going on in front of me I snatched up his son and his daughter and I ripped their heads from their bodies.

I did the same to his wife, only much slower, as he begged and pleaded to save her life.

Okay man I get it...I'm sorry just leave me, my wife, and our son alone and I won't call the cops to report this.

You silly man there will be nothing to report...you are going to sit right here on this couch and relive all of this over and over until your dying days.

With that my vangs sunk into his wife neck as her screams pierced the entire home.

There was a moment of pure silence as I dropped her lifeless body onto the ground next to her lifeless children.

No no no

The man kept repeating as he walked over to his family and dropped to his knees scooping them up into his arms.

I - I won't - can't even go to the police with this. The police will never believe that a vampire killed my entire family. I'll be thrown under the jail for murders that I did not commit.

I suggest you burn the bodies and move on. Just know that this was all of your fault next time don't use your kid for a punching bag.

With that I walked out to the sound of the mans cry and for some sadistic reason brought me peace...I felt complete now.

The silence coming from her frightened him a little bit. He knew that she wasn't going to be proud of what he had done...he wasn't proud of his self either.

"That following night I was sitting on the couch with Gia when a news story broke and the headline read family of 4 murder in their homes apparently the father had taken his own life."

"So you didn't kill the little boy...the child who was being abused. You told me about the two kids and the mother and if the father took his own life. Where is the child?"

Hayley ran her hands through her hair and bit down on her lips. She was having a hard time understanding how something so...evil could bring him peace.

"You just left him there scared and afraid of the big bad monster that murder his entire family in front of him? That's going to scar him Elijah wherever he is.

Elijah decided that it was smart to stay silent simply because he had no justification to why he did what he did other than that he just wanted to redeem himself for the times that he could not save his brother.

"Elijah" Hayley sighed turning to him. "I get it. You were angry because of Klaus and your dad...but that little boy and his dad were not you and Klaus and your dad."

"I know -" He let out a deep breath "I know and it's not my best moment but Hayley it was all worth it."

"Worth it?" She scoffed angrily "You made a kid an orphan that night and you say it was all worth it. He's going to remember that night and it's going to scar him. He's going to go from different foster homes and -"

"I really wish he would've been taking into foster care." He mumbled so low that he was sure she hadn't heard him.

But of course she did and she turned to him with shocked face. If he didn't kill him and he's not in foster care what did he do with him. "Elijah what else happened that night...where is he?"

I closed the door behind me and to my surprise what did I find? The biggest brown eyes I have ever seen looking up at me.

"Hey buddy" I cautiously said going over to sit next to him on the porch step. "I didn't expect to see you out here."

"Hi" He said playing with his fingers

"You're not afraid of me are you?" He quickly shook his head no to my surprise. I was sure he would have been. "Good because you have no reason to be afraid of me...I'm not going to hurt you."

"Did you kill them?" He suddenly asked looking up to me.

I could not verbally find the words to tell this little kid that I had just murder his entire family.

So cowardly I slowly nodded my head confirming that I had killed his family.

What I expected was anger and for him to run away or tears from him.

What I got was his tiny arms around my neck and him whispering "thank you" to me.

"Listen to me okay I want you to know that I will never hurt you and I will always protect you...you will never have to be afraid of anything else."

With that I took his hand into my own and we walked back to my loft. Where once arriving I helped him to a very hot bath, gave him some food, and we just talked.

He told me his name was Jayceon and that he was six years old and that his favorite color was black.

He told me how afraid of his family he was. When his dad was beating him, his brother and sister were making fun of him, and his mother never stopped them.

I ensured him that he would never have to worry about that anymore.

Suddenly to Hayley's surprise Elijah chuckled. What was funny about that she wonder.

"He loved ice cream...I have never seen anyone go through a carton of ice cream as him."

That brought a smile to Hayley and she found herself chuckling with him.

"It didn't matter what flavor it was...Mr. Elijah I love it all, he would say to me. So all it was I literally went to the store and bought so many cartons of ice cream."

Letting out a deep breath he remembered that he needed to include one more detail to Hayley.

I searched up and down for any relative of his; grandparents, aunt or uncles, even cousins...there were none.

It was on his 7th Birthday that I legally adopted him...he is now Jayceon Mikaelson.

For the next few years Gia and I raised Jayce, along with Ysabel, from time to time.

He learned about vampirism from Gia and I and after making him a promise that on his 21st birthday I would turn him into a vampire himself. We lived happily.

I put him into a really nice school and this is when I knew that I was complete. Jayce was the calling I was looking for, he would come home from school:

"Papa look at what I drew in class today or look at what I made on this test."

"It was the best feeling in the world to me Hayley" Elijah could feel the tears swell in the corners of his eyes.

Hayley's heart broke why was he crying and where was Jayce...she wonder.

"Elijah" She said his name softly running her hand through his hair. "Where is Jayce?"

He slowly shook his head "You're not going to believe me even if I told you...because I didn't want to believe it myself."

"Yes I will. Please just tell me where he is."

A silence fell over the room and Elijah fought for the right words to tell Hayley what he had been dreading to tell her and his entire family.

"He was taken - kidnapped - by...Tristan and Aurora De Martel."

Hayley's mouth dropped opened at the names. Though were names she expected to never hear again.

"Okay wait, Elijah, that's crazy. Tristian is clearly drowning at the bottom of the ocean...we put him there; he's dead and so is Aurora."

"Apparently not." He sighed "He along with Aurora are happily living their lives in France."

"But why would they want to kidnap a little kid...and how would they know about you being in France and you having a kid now?"

"Three words." He said holding up his fingers.

"Ysabel De Martel"


	13. Update (12-05 20:14:49)

Hey guys!!!

I just want to let everyone know that I haven't forgotten about the story and the new update I'm going to get that to you as soon as possible.

It's just that lately a lot of horrific personal stuff has been going on with my family and myself.

That being said I'm going to get that new chapter out as soon as everything calms down.

Thank you for being so patient with me.


End file.
